Things Unsaid
by BlackNemesis
Summary: Coécriture en deux parties avec BadAngel, suivant un défi de Myschka. Slash Post Poudlard. Lors d'une soirée entre amis, Draco Malfoy voit sa relation avec Harry Potter sous un angle nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**THINGS UNSAID**

**Par BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis**.

**DISCLAIMER** :Tout appartient à JK Rowling, à part cette histoire qui sort de nos cerveaux embrumés…

**RATING** : M (pas de lemon détaillé cependant mais un vocabulaire très cru.)

**Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui signifie qu'elle met en scène des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, si vous avez cliqué sur "romance" puis sur les noms "Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy" par accident, fermez cette page pour votre propre bien ! **

**NOTE DES AUTEURS** : Très chère **Vif d'or**, c'est un bonheur que de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire avec ce modeste One Shot (euh... bon, d'accord, Two Shots) qui est le fruit d'une collaboration spontanée de deux perfectionnistes de la plume, j'ai nommé BlackNemesis (aussi appelée "la tortue des claviers") et BadAngel (rebaptisée "la limace des touches").  
Ainsi nous te souhaitons de concert (oui, c'est la Mode qui se Dépêche en ce moment huhu) un joyeux anniversaire, puisse tu rester aussi douce que nous t'aimons, ainsi que bien du bonheur.

Le présent texte vient d'un défi lancé par **Myschka** : écrire une histoire en rapport avec la chanson « Things You Said » de Depeche Mode. Comme nous n'avons pas le droit de mettre les paroles de la chanson sur ffnet, vous les trouverez, ainsi que leur traduction, sur mon Live Journal et celui de BadAngel (voir nos profils ffnet pour les liens )

**DRACO **

**Par BlackNemesis**

Comme tous les jeudis soirs, je suis attablé avec mes amis dans le restaurant de Milicent. C'est notre rituel à nous, on bâfre sans complexes, puisqu'il faut faire honneur à notre hôtesse, en nous moquant de tous les gens qu'on côtoie dans le quotidien.

Harry ne vient jamais, et puis de toutes façons, il n'est pas invité. Même si nous vivons ensemble, nous n'avons pas opéré de fusion générale entre Serpentards et Gryffondors…Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même. Déjà que je dois le supporter lui, je ne vais pas en plus me coltiner le Ronnie Boy et son rat de bibliothèque ! On se conduit comme des gens civilisés, on se parle quand on est obligés de le faire, mais on ne va pas dire qu'on s'adore et se faire de grands sourires hypocrites.

Je tiens à ce jeudi soir avec mes amis, tout comme ils y tiennent. Nous discutons de tout, nous rions ensemble…Je suis toujours leur leader, certaines choses ne changent pas. Chaque fois que je quitte la maison, Harry me souhaite un bon « quart d'heure langue de pute. » Il a tord. Nous passons bien plus d'un quart d'heure à nous foutre de la gueule des gens. Ce n'est pas très méchant, nous regardons juste les autres clients et nous nous moquons gentiment d'eux…Comme cette fille derrière moi, qui porte un ignoble manteau en poils de furet blanc avec la panoplie des Canons de Chudley, cette équipe de tocards. Elle a le bonnet, les boucles d'oreilles, l'écharpe, les gants, les chaussettes…Elle doit religieusement porter tous les jours le pyjama à l'effigie de cette bande d'incapables.

Je sens que ça va être sa fête ce soir !

Je suis arrivé en retard, encore une fois, parce que j'étais en pleine dispute avec mon cher et tendre Harry. Je dis cela en toute ironie, bien sûr. Je me demande parfois comment moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai pu tomber amoureux de Harry Potter. Il fallait en vouloir quand même !

D'accord, il a des yeux d'un vert si éclatant qu'il peut me faire baisser la tête rien qu'en me fixant sans dire un mot. Je reconnais aussi qu'il a des cheveux magnifiques, d'un noir intense, brillant, et même s'ils sont indisciplinés au possible, ça lui va plutôt bien. C'est toujours agréable de les caresser. Ses lèvres sont délicieuses, ses mains sont douces et fortes à la fois. Il est beau gosse…En tout cas moi, je le trouve beau gosse, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Blaise et de Pansy, qui le trouvent très laid…Chacun ses goûts et franchement, je suis toujours tenté d'appeler Blaise « le pêcheur » parce que sa copine est un vrai thon, avec un QI de poisson rouge, et elle me lance des regards de merlan frit à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. J'attire de ces cas !

Pour en revenir à Harry, il est beau à mes yeux, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a donné envie d'essayer avec lui. C'était sa personnalité, sa manière de me regarder comme si je comptais vraiment, comme si mon opinion était la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il avait ce regard rempli de douceur et de douleur, ce sourire discret, ce calme qu'il n'avait pas lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Quand il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti en courant, comme un gamin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aime les hommes, et encore moins à lui plaire. J'ai eu envie d'essayer, mais ma fierté m'empêchait de le contacter. Après tout, il était le héros du monde sorcier, j'étais le vilain petit canard, le Mangemort gracié parce que le nouveau Ministre était un ami de la famille. Je n'ai fait que 4 mois de prison…Autant dire rien du tout compte tenu du fait que j'ai failli tuer deux personnes et que j'en ai soumis une troisième à un sortilège Impardonnable. A ma sortie, les journalistes se sont déchaînés contre moi, et je n'en ai pas fait cas. Plus on parlait de moi, et plus je cherchais à faire parler de moi.

Harry est réapparu dans ma vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés, même si les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles. Après tout, nous avons tous deux des âmes de meneurs, et c'est souvent une lutte de pouvoir entre nous. Mais ça m'amuse beaucoup. La seule chose qui me mette vraiment hors de moi, c'est quand il fait ses allusions bancales sur Snape.

Ce dernier a toujours fait partie de cette organisation secrète, l'Ordre du Phoenix, et il a tué Dumbledore pour me sauver. Dumbledore était condamné par un sortilège qui ne connaissait aucun contre sort, et il a demandé à Snape d'abréger ses souffrances au moment opportun. Le Ministère a les preuves qu'il s'agissait d'euthanasie, en quelque sorte, mais Harry ne l'admet pas. Je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux parce que Severus et moi travaillons ensemble pour améliorer certaines potions thérapeutiques. Harry n'aime pas l'idée que Snape puisse se comporter comme quelqu'un de bien. Alors on se dispute. Je sors les griffes quand il attaque Snape, parce que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie après tout. Je lui dois tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Mais Harry est trop aveugle, ou trop con, pour le comprendre. Il a encore fait une remarque sur Snape, juste avant mon départ, et j'ai fait demi tour illico presto pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Il était encore en train de blablater quand j'ai claqué la porte…Tiens, pour une fois qu'il parle sans qu'on lui tire les vers du nez, ça va le calmer !

Le gnome, il a osé me balancer :

« Je t'interdis de partir tant que nous n'avons pas mis les choses au point. »

Tu mettras les choses au point tout seul Ducon, j'ai des amis à voir. Sérieusement, comment peut-il être aussi gentil une minute, et odieux la minute d'après ? Il croit qu'il peut se comporter comme ça face à moi ? Il croit vraiment que je vais le laisser agir comme un…Comme un…Comme un Moi ?

Ce qui me bouffe littéralement, c'est que cet enfoiré notoire est d'une disponibilité, d'une amabilité à toute épreuves…Sauf pour moi. Pour les autres, il a toujours un sourire, un mot agréable, et moi j'ai droit à la mine renfrognée, aux changements d'humeur. Je suis comme ça aussi, odieux à mes heures, mais moi, je le suis avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur que je lui réserve.

Moi, dans mon infinie mansuétude (oui je sais, j'ai une très haute opinion de moi-même) je l'écoute me seriner pendant des heures avec ses parents. Il a toujours souffert de leur absence, c'est normal et je respecte sa souffrance, à tel point que je l'écoute partir dans des délires où il m'explique que ses parents chéris étaient de vrais petits saints. Bizarre, Severus m'a chanté une autre chanson concernant James Potter, et moi, j'ai tendance à croire mon mentor. J'ai souvent droit au couplet sur « comme j'aimerais qu'ils soient là. » Pour voir quoi ? Leur fils, homosexuel, anciennement souffre-douleur d'une famille de barges, vivre avec un ancien disciple du trépané qui les a tués ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient que leur bébé se frotte à moi…dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais je l'écoute, et je l'incite à m'en dire plus. Il faut qu'il puisse au moins s'ouvrir sur le douloureux sujet de ses parents, puisqu'il est renfermé sur tout le reste. Je suis trop bon. Parce que lui, dès que je dis « mon père » il lève les yeux au ciel ! C'est bien simple, on n'a jamais parlé de mes parents. Mes parents à moi, ils sont vivants, ils croupissent en prison, à juste titre ou non, là n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que, même s'ils se sont très mal comportés, ils n'en sont pas moins mes parents, et ils ont toujours été fantastiques avec moi. Ils m'ont comblé d'amour, ils n'ont rien dit quand je suis sorti avec Harry, même si j'ai vu les mâchoires de mon père se serrer. Je les aime toujours, peut être même plus qu'à l'adolescence. Ça me fait mal de les voir dépérir à Azkaban, et je ne suis autorisé à leur rendre visite que deux fois par semaine.

Deux heures, c'est trop peu pour moi.

Je ne suis pas du genre très ouvert à la discussion non plus, mais j'ai besoin de parler de mes inquiétudes à leur sujet ; seulement je ne peux pas le faire avec Harry, parce qu'il lève systématiquement les yeux au ciel et qu'il change de sujet avec une maladresse qui me fait hésiter entre sourire et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Du coup, je parle de ma famille à mes amis qui eux, comprennent, surtout Théo dont les parents croupissent aussi à Azkaban pour les mêmes raisons que les miens. Nous n'ouvrons pas souvent le chapitre « famille, » nous préférons parler d'autre chose. Mais c'est sécurisant de savoir qu'on peut ouvrir ce chapitre quand bon nous semble. Sur ce point, Harry a une forte tendance « tête de mule » qui m'exaspère, mais je l'énerve aussi quand je compare ses amis à des « crétins et fiers de l'être. » Un point partout.

Je peux sembler dur avec Harry, et pourtant, j'ai toute confiance en lui. Il m'a maintes fois prouvé qu'il était là et que je pouvais compter sur lui. Lorsque certains journalistes ont craché sur notre couple, prétextant que je me servais de lui pour me racheter une conduite, Harry s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de me dire que si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas ensemble.

Je suis peut être un homme froid, distant, et peu enclin à tenir des discussions à cœur ouvert, mais j'aime Harry. Cet abruti qui partage ma vie depuis deux ans est le plus bel abruti qui soit, et je n'en changerai pour rien au monde…ça vous choque que je puisse être aussi « love love ? »

Je vous rassure, ça me choque aussi…

« Draco, vise un peu la mémère avec son manteau en poils de cul de furet ! Lance Milicent en posant la bouteille de sa vodka spéciale sur la table.

- J'ai vu, oui. Et franchement, on dirait que les Canons de Chudley lui ont vomi dessus…Visez un peu la panoplie ! »

Ils rient tous. Normal, c'était drôle.

Je vois cependant que Pansy a ce petit rire crispé. Ce rire qu'elle force quand elle a quelque chose sur le cœur et qu'elle ne doit pas en parler. Cette femme se lit comme un livre d'images, pas besoin de déchiffrer un quelconque langage, tout est dessiné sur son visage. Peut être que je la cerne aussi bien parce qu'elle est mon amie la plus proche. Cela dit, même si j'ai une extraordinaire confiance en moi, je doute que je sois le seul à avoir remarqué son manque de naturel étant donné que Milicent vient de lui tirer les cheveux de la manière la plus discrète possible…Si tant est que Milicent sache être discrète, parce qu'elle a une poignée de cheveux bruns dans la main, et Pansy se frotte la tête en l'assassinant du regard.

Si nous étions aux alentours du mois de juin, je me dirais qu'ils préparent une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire…Comme tous les ans. Mais nous sommes en octobre, et même si je ne doute pas de l'immense sens de l'organisation dont peuvent faire preuve mes amis, c'est s'y prendre un peu tôt pour tout mettre en place pour mes vingt et un ans. J'en conclus que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va me tomber dessus.

Je regarde chacun d'entre eux un par un. D'abord Pansy, puis Milicent, puis Blaise, et enfin Théodore qui cherche à se cacher derrière sa copine, la très jolie Marietta Edgecombe. Mon regard se fixe alors sur Pansy. C'est le maillon faible du groupe, la pipelette en chef. Elle ne supporte pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Pansy, raconte, » dis-je d'une voix claire et posée...Parce que non, je n'ai pas la voix traînante !

Elle baisse la tête, cherche à éviter mon regard. C'est mauvais signe. Blaise s'éclaircit la voix pendant que Milicent va vaillamment répondre à l'appel fictif d'un des serveurs.

« Apparemment, vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore, » fais-je remarquer en me servant une vodka. Je vais en avoir besoin, me semble-t-il. « Dépêchez vous de cracher le morceau…Pansy ? »

Elle marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je sens que ma patience commence à flirter dangereusement avec les limites. Ça doit se voir sur mon visage, parce que Théodore s'éclaircit la voix et qu'il déclare, tout en jouant avec son verre :

« J'ai entendu un truc ce matin…Je ne savais pas trop si je devais te le répéter ou non. »

Si Théo en est là, ça doit être grave, parce que ce mec déteste se mêler des affaires des autres. Je descends ma vodka d'une traite, et je me ressers. Avec un peu de chance, je serai bourré avant d'avoir entendu et compris ce qu'il va m'annoncer. Je relève le menton…Quoi qu'ils aient à me raconter, je vais rester digne. Je ne dois pas réagir. Je dois rester le plus détaché possible…Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à mes parents ! Je fais un signe à Théo, et il poursuit.

« Voilà…Heu…Ce matin, j'étais au Ministère et je suis tombé sur ça. »

Il me tend le fameux canard qui m'a encore descendu en flammes. C'est bien simple, depuis que je sors avec Harry, je fais la une de ce magazine à scandale pratiquement toutes les semaines. Je suis un monstre, c'est bien connu…J'ai lu cet article, c'est encore un ramassis d'immondices et de mensonges. Selon les journalistes de ce torchon, je suis avec leur héros national pour me racheter une conduite, pour faire oublier toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire…Et en plus je le trompe avec Blaise, un pourri de Serpentard comme moi. C'est la Truite de Blaise qui va être heureuse de l'apprendre.

Je connais ce genre d'articles pondus par de mauvais journalistes à la recherche de sensations fortes. Ils aiment faire mal. C'est leur façon à eux de me faire payer ma collaboration avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis hermétique à leur mesquinerie, et mes amis le savent, alors pourquoi Marietta me regarde-t-elle comme si je n'avais plus que deux jours à vivre ? Je rends le journal à Théo et je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je sais que tu te fous pas mal de ces articles diffamatoires. » Comme il me connaît bien. « Et je sais que ton mec a l'air de t'aimer, cependant…Je l'ai entendu discuter avec son copain, le sale con sans un rond.

- Weasley, intervient Pansy en me servant un autre verre.

- Merci Pansy, mais j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de lui à la seconde où les mots 'sale con' ont été prononcés. Continue Théo.

- Ecoute Draco, pour des raisons que je n'arrive pas à saisir, tu as confiance en Potter mais il est évident que, pour sa part, il ne croit pas une seconde en toi. Ce matin, il se marrait avec son pote en commentant cet article de presse. »

Je tombe des nues, mais je demeure impassible, parce que si je montre le moindre signe de faiblesse, mes amis vont avoir envie de tuer Harry et moi, je n'aurai aucune envie de les retenir. Harry a toujours réagi avec virulence face à ces calomnies journalistiques. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il avait confiance en moi et que ces articles de presse le rendaient malade…Ouais, malade au point de mourir peut être ! Mourir de rire, apparemment !

Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en train de se moquer de moi avec Weaslaid. Enfin…J'imagine parfaitement Weasley totalement réjoui, jubilant à l'idée de me descendre en flammes, mais Harry…Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

Putain, j'ai envie de le scalper ! On pourrait imaginer que je réagis trop violemment, sans savoir de quoi il en retourne, mais je sais pertinemment que Théodore n'est vraiment pas le genre à mentir. Et s'il me dit que mon mec se fout de ma gueule dans mon dos, alors c'est vrai. Je sais que je devrais essayer de relativiser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Au fond de moi, je suis convaincu que Harry n'est pas le petit saint que tout le monde vénère, il est tout à fait capable de se conduire comme le dernier des enfoirés. Mes doigts se crispent autour de mon verre mais je parviens à esquisser un sourire goguenard.

« Tu me vois dévasté par la nouvelle, ironise-je. Que racontaient nos deux héros ?

- Potter disait qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait bien que tu te servais de lui. Weasley a ajouté que ça le rendait toujours hilare de voir Potter jouer les amoureux transis, comme s'il pouvait aimer un mec comme toi. »

Je crois que j'ai déjà dit que je tombais des nues…Mais je le répète : je tombe des nues. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur l'homme qui vit avec moi ? Je ne remets pas en cause la parole de Théodore, pas une seconde. Il est physiquement incapable de mentir, parce que dès qu'il ment, il devient rouge et il balbutie…Un peu comme Ron Weasley dès qu'on lui dit « bonjour. »

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester de marbre, mais j'y parviens. Je hoche simplement la tête et je fais un geste sec de la main, pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir le reste, Draco ? Demande-t-il d'un air désolé.

- Certain, mais s'il te plait, évite de me regarder comme un pauvre petit chien abandonné. Tout va bien.

- Très bien…Potter a dit à Weasley que vous trouviez tous les deux votre compte dans cette relation : toi tu te rachètes une réputation et lui, il a un super coup à domicile. Je…Il parait que tu suces comme un chef.

- C'est une blague ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose une question dont je connais déjà la réponse, une réponse qui me colle la nausée.

« Non, répond Marietta. J'étais avec Théo et j'ai tout entendu. En particulier la manière qu'il avait de te surnommer le « roi de la baise. » Je croyais qu'il était fou de toi…Quel enfoiré ! »

Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille énervée, et surtout pas contre Harry étant donné qu'elle l'adore (ou elle le craint…Au choix). Je ne suis pas seulement déçu, je suis humilié…Sali, traîné plus bas que terre devant témoins par l'homme que j'aime. Je sens la haine monter en moi. J'ai toujours haï avec une facilité déconcertante, mais ça fait longtemps que ma haine n'a pas été aussi puissante. J'ai envie d'attraper Harry et de le faire souffrir. Je veux lui arracher le cœur et le donner à bouffer à Lupin un soir de pleine lune…Le forcer à faire un stage de deux ans chez Hagrid et ses saloperies de créatures magiques, en particulier l'hypogriffe psychopathe qui a voulu m'assassiner !

Et, vieux réflexe incontrôlable, j'ai envie d'aller voir mon père et de lui dire que Potter m'a fait mal…Vraiment très mal.

Alors tout n'était qu'une histoire de cul pour lui ? Il voulait me garder près de lui pour pouvoir faire l'amour quand bon lui semblait ? On peut dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher ! Je dois être prodigieusement prétentieux, ou idiot, pour avoir cru qu'il m'aimait et que son constant désir pour moi n'était qu'une expression de cet amour, parce qu'il ne savait pas l'exprimer autrement. On ne devrait jamais tirer de conclusions, bâtir des hypothèses pour expliquer un comportement, parce qu'au final, on peut lourdement chuter. Je sais que je suis doué au lit, Harry me le dit souvent, mais putain, je pensais être un peu plus que ça ! Un peu plus qu'un mec qui sait donner du plaisir à un autre !

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? Comme une machine à faire l'amour, qui se sert de lui pour se racheter une réputation ? Il me connaît si peu que ça ? Je ne peux plus me racheter de conduite, c'est trop tard, j'ai tout gâché quand j'ai accepté de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis et je resterai le Mangemort gracié, même si je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Quoi que je fasse de positif, il y aura cette ombre derrière moi. Je me suis habitué à cette idée, et j'ai appris à me moquer du qu'en dira-t-on. Je pensais que Harry l'avait compris.

En réalité, il me voit comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas évolué du tout depuis notre toute première rencontre. J'avais onze ans à ce moment là, c'est dire si ça façon de me percevoir est insultante ! Je sens quelque chose monter en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la haine ou de la déception, mais c'est tout sauf agréable.

J'ai fait des efforts avec Harry. J'ai essayé de parler autant que faire ce pouvait, même si cela ne débouchait pas sur des conversations à cœur ouvert où je déballais tout et n'importe quoi…Mais j'ai quand même tenté de m'ouvrir à lui. Je sais que je suis parfois difficile, et snob, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien voir de positif en moi, à part ma façon de tortiller du cul quand on fait l'amour…Non, si on se place du point de vue d'Ha…De Potter, on baise et rien d'autre. On n'a jamais fait l'amour.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé les yeux et que ma main était si crispée sur mon verre que les jointures de mes doigts en étaient devenues blanches. Alors je prends une profonde inspiration et je regarde mes amis. Ils ont tous l'air tristes pour moi et en colère contre Harry. Je me force à leur sourire, et ils font la même chose. Crabbe allume une cigarette. Sans m'en rendre compte, je la lui ai arrachée de la bouche et j'aspire la fumée. Ils me regardent tous avec stupeur…Bon, d'accord, je ne fume pas et je n'aime pas l'odeur de la clope, mais après tout, tout le monde peut changer d'avis.

Mais je suis loin de changer définitivement d'avis parce que je m'étouffe littéralement avec la fumée ! Je ne suis plus à ça près…Je passe déjà pour un imbécile facilement manipulable aux yeux de mes amis, pourquoi ne pas rajouter le loser de la clope à mon palmarès ? Je vais rester sur mon idée de départ finalement : la vodka, c'est bien. Surtout celle à deux cent degrés de Milicent !

Je rends sa clope à Crabbe qui se met aussitôt à déblatérer un flot impressionnant d'insultes à l'égard de Har…Potter. Milicent, qui sort avec lui depuis six mois (il était temps qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux) crache elle aussi sur le dos de l'immonde enfoiré qui partage ma vie…Ou plutôt mon lit, puisqu'il n'a rien à faire de ma vie…

Je suis encore sous le choc, alors je me contente d'assister au déballage de hargne d'un air détaché, en affichant un rictus mauvais sur mon visage. Mes amis me connaissent parfaitement. Ils savent que je mourrais de honte s'ils cherchaient à me réconforter. Alors ils se contentent de me dire à leur manière à quel point ils détestent Harry. Finalement Théodore et Marietta ont la bonne idée de changer de sujet et c'est la femme au monstrueux manteau en poils de furet qui fait les frais de la conversation à laquelle je participe à présent activement…Tout pour ne pas penser aux tortures que je voudrais infliger à ce Survivant de mes deux.

Pour le coup, je regrette un peu qu'il ait survécu ce con…

Cela dit, quatre ou cinq vodkas plus tard, je me sens déjà bien mieux…Je relativise et je ne pense qu'à tondre le manteau de cette brave fan des Canons de Chudley...Cette équipe de tocards ! On ne devrait jamais sous estimer les bienfaits thérapeutiques de la vodka de Milicent. Du coup, quand l'heure de rentrer arrive, je décline les offres de mes amis. Ils veulent tous que je vienne dormir chez eux, ayant au préalable fait un crochet par chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires et faire sauter deux ou trois plombages à Harry dans la foulée…C'est vraiment gentil de leur part, j'apprécie, mais je vais régler ça tout seul, dès que j'aurai envie de mettre les pieds dans cette maison où j'étais bien, jusqu'à ce soir.

En attendant, je reste planté dans le jardin en fixant la porte d'entrée sans trop savoir ce que je vais faire. Il pleut un peu, le vent souffle en bourrasques autour de moi, mais il ne fait pas froid et je ne sens rien…Rien d'autre que l'alcool qui me chauffe les joues.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai pris racine ici, les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur la porte, le vent sifflant sur mon visage. Toujours est-il que je ne me rends pas compte que Harry est sorti et qu'il coure vers moi avec une couverture à la main. Il entoure mes épaules avec l'étoffe épaisse, puis il me pousse doucement à l'intérieur de la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de le suivre, et le voir là, tellement attentionné, ça me dégrise instantanément. Je serre les poings. Je voudrais l'insulter mais les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le regarder avec froideur.

« Draco, qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors sans bouger ? Tu veux attraper la mort ? » Demande-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer…Attraper la mort ? C'est lui qui dit ça quand c'est lui qui m'a tué en se foutant de moi ! Il m'attire contre lui, avec précaution, comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde, et je ne sais plus si je dois pleurer ou hurler de rage. « Que t'arrive-t-il Draco, tu as l'air complètement perdu ? »

Moi qui pensais avoir l'air froid, tel un Tsar dans toute sa splendeur, c'est raté. J'ai juste l'air paumé…Voilà qui met une grande claque à mon amour propre. Encore une.

Je balbutie quelque chose, je le sais parce que j'entends le son de ma propre voix, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je raconte…Harry non plus, apparemment, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire glisser ma robe le long de mes bras pour m'en débarrasser, puis de déboutonner ma chemise.

Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ?

C'est vrai finalement qu'avec Harry, on atteint les tréfonds du romantisme. Parce que c'est être sacrément romantique que de dénuder ton mec pour lui sauter dessus juste après lui avoir dit qu'il avait l'air largué…Largué, j'aime autant te dire que c'est toi qui vas l'être mon petit bonhomme ! Non mais il a raison d'essayer d'en profiter, sur un malentendu, ça pourrait peut être marcher ! Putain, j'ouvre les yeux là…Jamais je n'ai vu les choses avec autant de clairvoyance. Tu te trompes, Harry, je ne suis pas perdu, au contraire, je me retrouve.

Je suis fou amoureux d'un porc, d'un mec qui ne pense qu'à me montrer le chemin de la chambre…Ou de la cuisine…Ou du salon…Ne cherchez pas, on a fait l'amour partout dans cette maison, même dans le jardin ! Et dire que je prenais ça pour de la passion ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait tellement qu'il avait constamment besoin de me toucher…Mon oeil ! Il avait juste besoin de se décharger et n'importe quel mec aurait fait l'affaire…Ou alors non. Peut être qu'il n'était pas excité par moi en tant que personne mais uniquement par moi comme représentant de la famille Malfoy…Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser, immédiatement !

Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Par Merlin, peut être que ça l'excitait plus qu'autre chose de coucher avec moi, parce qu'ainsi il baisait mon nom, ma famille (en particulier mon père) et l'idéologie qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Oh la vache, c'est ça…Je suis sûr que c'est ça !

Je vais vomir !

Je le pousse sans ménagement pour courir m'agenouiller devant les toilettes…Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement mais rien ne vient. Je sens la présence de Harry derrière moi mais je n'ai pas envie de me relever, aucune envie de le voir. Nous sommes positionnés à l'image de notre couple pendant tout ce temps : lui debout, et moi à ses pieds.

Je sens monter en moi des désirs de meurtre. Il était le seul en qui j'avais confiance à côté de ma famille, de Blaise, de Théodore et de Pansy ; le seul à qui je me suis donné corps et âme. J'ai l'impression que la douleur qui me déchire le cœur ne fait qu'alimenter ma haine, et c'est très bien ainsi. Parce que cette nuit, je vais tuer Harry. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vais lui faire payer.

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça alors que j'étais presque…presque gentil avec lui ! Je ne dis pas que j'avais fait une croix sur mon côté gamin gâté pourri odieux et blessant, on ne peut pas changer sa nature profonde, mais je faisais attention de ne pas me montrer sans arrêt injuste avec Harry.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Le geste est doux. Je lève les yeux et il esquisse un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé. J'aime tellement ce sourire !

« Encore une soirée 'langue de pute' qui a terminé en orgie de ce truc que Milicent Bullstrode ose appeler de la vodka ? » Demande-t-il en caressant ma joue.

La ferme…Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. Je l'aime trop, elle aussi.

Je me relève lentement en m'appuyant sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il me propose son aide mais je décline l'offre en secouant la tête.

« Draco, ça va ? »

Il semble inquiet et je me sens presque coupable parce que ce soir, je compte bien baiser toute la famille Potter à travers Harry. Toute cette famille de bénis oui oui, tellement puissante qu'elle n'a pas été capable de survivre.

Je dégaine la panoplie à laquelle Harry ne résiste pas : le sourire en coin et le regard par en bas.

« Je vais très bien, dis-je d'une voix grave. Si nous poursuivions ce que nous avons commencé dans le salon, Harry ? »

Il ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux d'un geste sec de la main et il plonge ses incroyables prunelles vertes dans les miennes. Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime autant, lui ?

« Draco, je te déshabillais pour te conduire sous la douche…

- Si tu veux faire ça sous la douche, pas de…

- Arrête un peu Draco, je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse l'amour. Je comptais te faire prendre une douche pour te remettre les idées en place. Tu as trop bu. »

Je hausse les épaules et je le laisse prendre ma main pour m'amener dans cette grande salle de bains où nous avons passé des heures à nous aimer…Rectification : je l'aimais, et il baisait. Maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'appelle un chat par son nom.

« Tu es vraiment tendu, remarque Harry en passant une main sur mon dos. Je vais plutôt te faire couler un bain, et tu me raconteras ta soirée. Vous avez bavé sur beaucoup de monde ?

- Non, pas vraiment…A part sur toi, bien sûr.

- Ça n'aurait pas été une soirée 'langue de pute' réussie si vous n'aviez pas parlé de moi, voyons, » déclare-t-il en riant franchement.

Il ouvre les robinets d'eau, puis il s'approche de moi pour déboutonner mon pantalon. Je me laisse faire, comme hypnotisé. Sa bouche vient frôler mon cou et je ne peux retenir un frisson alors que ses mains font descendre mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Il prend tout son temps pour relever la tête, je sais qu'il est en train d'admirer mon corps. D'habitude, ça m'excite mais là, ça me gêne. Je le laisse faire pourtant. Qu'il regarde bien ce corps, parce que c'est la dernière fois qu'il le voit.

Ses yeux plongent à nouveau dans les miens et je retiens ma respiration en voyant son visage se rapprocher.

« Tu m'as manqué ce soir, » souffle-t-il contre la peau de ma joue.

Voilà !

Voilà le genre de petites phrases qui me laissaient croire que Harry m'aimait. Mais les mots qu'il emploie n'ont plus du tout le même sens à présent. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui lui ai manqué, mais plutôt ce que je lui apporte sexuellement parlant. Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant même que j'ai eu le temps de les retenir.

« Ce ne sont pas plutôt mes fellations qui t'ont manquées ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demande-t-il d'un air consterné.

Tu peux être consterné par ta propre connerie, Potter, parce qu'elle est consternante.

« Draco, de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? Tu me prends pour un gros pervers ou quoi ?

- Rien, Harry, je ne parle de rien et je ne te prends pour rien, » dis-je d'une voix éteinte en entrant dans l'eau pour lui échapper.

Elle est beaucoup trop chaude et je retiens un cri de douleur. Bien entendu, ma peau devient instantanément rouge et Harry fait immédiatement couler l'eau froide…Il est très fort au jeu du stimulus - réaction. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres et il se contente d'esquisser un sourire triste.

Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il croit que je suis saoul, que la vodka de Milicent me rend agressif et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je raconte. Il est vrai que je ne tiens pas l'alcool et qu'un verre peut faire des ravages chez moi. Mais cette nuit, tout est très clair pour moi. Je me suis lourdement trompé sur Harry Potter et j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais chercher à le connaître. Cet enfoiré a piétiné tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir !

Non mais c'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer ! Devant lui en plus !

Je sens les larmes monter et je cache mon visage dans mes mains en essayant de contrôler au mieux mes émotions.

« Draco, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? » Murmure Harry avant d'approcher.

Je lève la tête et je le vois entrer dans l'eau tout habillé ! Il s'assoit derrière moi, ses jambes entourant les miennes et ses bras enserrant ma taille. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant qui que ce soit, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive cette nuit. J'essuie mon visage d'un geste rageur et je laisse ma tête reposer contre sa joue. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis en train de me faire réconforter par l'homme qui m'a blessé et le pire, c'est que ses bras m'apaisent. J'ai vraiment honte d'en arriver là.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Interroge Harry en me serrant plus fort contre son torse. « Tu es allé voir ta mère cet après midi, ça a un rapport avec elle ? »

C'est maintenant que tu acceptes de parler de ma famille ? Alors que je n'ai plus envie d'aborder le sujet avec toi ?

Je secoue la tête, et je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Il me masse fermement, sans trop appuyer, des épaules à la nuque. Il est très doué pour ça et, bien que cela me coûte, je m'abandonne totalement. Je prendrai tout ce qu'il y a à prendre avant de partir…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je dois avouer que je suis plus serein, presque relaxé grâce aux doigts magiques de Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être un minable, parce que ce massage m'a considérablement excité. Cela dit, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Le souffle de Harry est erratique contre ma nuque et je le connais assez pour savoir ce que cela signifie. Je prends ses mains pour les passer autour de ma taille et aussitôt, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je sais qu'il hume ma peau, il le fait toujours et j'adore ça. J'ai l'impression de sentir un parfum unique et irrésistible lorsqu'il fait ça.

Très vite ses lèvres viennent effleurer la peau de ma nuque alors que ses doigts remontent le long de mon torse. Comment fait-il pour systématiquement me donner des frissons, même quand je veux le tuer ? Je me retourne pour chevaucher ses jambes et, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il saisit la base de mon crâne avec une main pour m'attirer vers lui, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Nos bouches s'entrouvrent, nos langues se mêlent et je ferme les yeux. J'aime sa façon de m'embrasser. Il est à la fois tendre et passionné, c'est exactement ce qui me convient.

Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, je fais sauter les boutons de sa chemise et je la lui enlève avec un peu trop d'empressement à mon goût. Lorsqu'il sent mes mains se poser sur son torse, il pousse un bref soupir contre mes lèvres et je souris de le savoir fou de désir pour moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment, nous nous retrouvons debout dans l'eau, bataillant pour faire descendre le jean trempé de Harry le long de ses jambes. L'exercice est périlleux mais il parvient enfin à presser son corps nu contre le mien alors que sa langue caresse mon cou.

Il appuie sur mes épaules afin de me faire asseoir sur le rebord de la grande baignoire et je me laisse faire. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Je le maudis, lui et sa descendance s'il en est, et pourtant, j'ai envie de lui. Après la réputation de bon coup sans cervelle qu'il me construit auprès de ses copains, il parvient quand même à m'incendier avec son seul regard concupiscent. C'est déprimant.

Sa bouche descend lentement le long de mon torse alors qu'il écarte mes jambes pour s'agenouiller entre elles. Ma respiration s'accélère malgré mes efforts pour paraître le plus calme possible. Il joue à faire aller et venir sa langue dans mon nombril, puis il lève ses magnifiques yeux verts pour les plonger dans les miens. Je retiens mon souffle et il me sourit de la manière la plus faussement innocente qui soit. Il sait comment me faire perdre la tête, et il en joue.

Ses doigts enserrent mon membre dur et le caressent fermement alors que sa langue titille son sommet. Ma main se crispe dans ses cheveux. Je veux plus et Harry l'a parfaitement compris. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il aspire ma virilité dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le fond de sa gorge pendant que ses doigts frôlent l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je pousse un long gémissement de satisfaction alors que ses lèvres montent et descendent lentement le long de ma verge dressée. Il sait que c'est ce que je préfère : sentir la jouissance monter graduellement, sans empressement.

Je rejette la tête en arrière et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas vocaliser ce plaisir traître qui s'empare de mon corps. J'ignore combien de temps je reste là, à simplement apprécier les sensations que me procurent la bouche et la langue de Harry. J'ai l'impression que des heures passent avant que je baisse les yeux pour le regarder et soudain, je ne ressens plus rien…Rien à part cette douloureuse compression au niveau du cœur.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui pour le punir, c'est trop me demander. J'ai fait des choses ignobles dans ma vie, et j'en referai certainement. J'ai manqué de compassion, j'ai regardé des gens souffrir en retenant difficilement mes fou rires…Je ne suis pas un ange, grâce à Merlin, et j'en suis fier. Mais ça, non. Je ne peux pas. Et puis de toutes façons, j'en serai physiquement incapable puisque le soufflé est retombé en ce qui me concerne. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas terrible d'employer des métaphores culinaires pour parler de sexe, mais j'ai du mal à me comporter comme le bourrin moyen qui va lancer, l'air con et content de l'être : « je débande. »

Alors je repousse Harry sans trop de violence, ce qui m'étonne vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouve. Sans dire un mot, j'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et je me rends dans la chambre. J'attrape brusquement ma valise et je la jette sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir. Mes mains tremblent. Pour la totale maîtrise de moi, je repasserai…

« Draco ? » Demande Harry en entrant à son tour dans la chambre, vêtu de cet infâme peignoir de bain bleu offert par la Granger. « Quelque chose ne va p…Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Le ton de sa voix s'est soudain considérablement durci mais il ne m'impressionne pas pour autant.

« Je ne fais rien, Harry, » dis-je en m'emparant d'une pile de pantalons que je jette dans ma valise.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?

- Si, comme toujours, Harry. Tu sais bien que c'est moi l'ignoble enfoiré dans notre couple. »

Ma voix est trop basse, trop calme, un peu haletante. Il sait que je me contiens. En quelques enjambées, il est à côté de moi. Il m'arrache des mains le tee-shirt que je tente de plier et il le serre dans son poing en me forçant à me tourner vers lui. Ses yeux me fusillent mais il fait des efforts surhumains pour rester le plus tranquille possible. Il soupire longuement avant de parler. Il a l'air aussi fatigué qu'énervé.

« Draco, je commence à perdre patience, alors explique moi quel est le problème.

- Perds patience, que veux tu que ça me fasse, Potter ! » Je lance un sortilège de réduction sur les vêtements, beaucoup trop nombreux pour la taille de la valise. « Je n'ai rien à expliquer que tu ne saches déjà !

- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Dra…Malfoy ! » Et voilà, il s'ébouriffe les cheveux comme lorsqu'il est à bout de nerfs. Il le fait aussi dans d'autres circonstances mais là, c'est évident, il est à deux doigts de m'en mettre une. « Apparemment, tu me quittes alors la moindre des choses serait de me dire pourquoi, merde !

- Réfléchis un peu, et tu sauras pourquoi. Tout est de ta faute…Tout ce gâchis… »

J'enfile un pantalon noir directement sur ma peau nue et Harry fait de même avec un jean. Je saisis le premier pull que je trouve et je le mets. Harry me regarde faire et sur son visage, je ne lis plus la colère mais l'incompréhension.

« As-tu conscience que je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu me reproches ? » Il pince l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts, en proie à une intense réflexion.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si touchant ? C'est lui qui me fait mal et c'est lui qui semble souffrir, c'est un monde ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici, que je prenne ma fierté sous le bras et que je m'en aille le plus vite possible. Je m'empare de ma valise et j'avance dans le couloir. Harry me rejoint, bloquant le passage en prenant appuis sur le mur avec un bras. Je suis épuisé émotionnellement, je veux partir parce que je risque de me mettre à pleurer comme un con.

« Laisse moi passer, sinon… »

Sinon quoi, ne me demandez pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...Je dis n'importe quoi quand je me sens mal.

« Parle moi, Draco…Explique moi. » Murmure Harry en se penchant sur moi.

Je secoue la tête, la gorge complètement nouée. Il est trop près de moi et je ne peux pas reculer car je suis déjà dos contre le mur. Je sens son souffle sur ma bouche, ses doigts qui frôlent mon bras pour finalement se saisir de la valise et la laisser retomber sur le sol. Mon cœur s'emballe et ma respiration se fait plus difficile. Son regard vert, tellement intense, m'hypnotise totalement et lorsque ses lèvres s'aventurent délicatement sur les miennes, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que m'accrocher à ses épaules. Une main vient serrer ma taille alors que son autre main se perd dans mes cheveux.

Il dépose sur mes lèvres une multitude de baisers d'une douceur incroyable, comme s'il n'osait pas aller plus loin, comme si j'étais si précieux, si rare et si fragile qu'il avait peur de m'abîmer. J'entrouvre la bouche et ma langue vient caresser la sienne. Le baiser devient plus passionné et je me perds contre sa bouche soyeuse.

Son corps effleure le mien, mais il ne me colle pas. Je sens les mouvements erratiques de son torse contre le mien. Il a du mal à respirer. Ça lui arrive lorsqu'il est très ému. Ses mains sont chaudes et elles tremblent peut être plus encore que les miennes. Ce baiser, cette étreinte me disent ce que je sais déjà. Jamais je ne pourrai supporter le contact d'un autre, jamais je ne pourrai m'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre, comme je me suis abandonné dans ceux de Harry. Il est le seul, et il le restera.

Je ne parviens pas à empêcher mes yeux de se mouiller, et je laisse échapper un sanglot étouffé dans la bouche de Harry qui recule un peu pour prendre mon visage entre ses paumes. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Je détourne mon regard pour fixer le grain de beauté sur son épaule gauche.

« Reste. » Souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, et je le repousse avec force. Je saisis la valise et j'avance en direction de la porte.

« Rester, Harry ? Pour quoi faire exactement ? »

Il se recompose un visage dur tout en bloquant la porte.

« Ce sont tes putains d'amis, n'est ce pas ? » Questionne-t-il en secouant la tête comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il vient de dire. « C'est ça, Draco ? Ton sale petit snobinard de Zabini et ta punaise de Parkinson ont enfin réussi à te convaincre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Mes amis valent bien mieux que les tiens, Potter ! »

Il m'observe pendant de longues et interminables secondes. Il semble chercher dans mes yeux des réponses qu'il ne trouve pas. Il soupire en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Ok…Casse toi, lance-t-il enfin. Si on en arrive même à entrer en compétition pour savoir lequel de nous a les amis les plus valables, c'est qu'on touche le fond.

- Tu as touché le fond bien avant moi, en me crachant sur le dos. » Dis-je alors qu'il s'éloigne de la porte pour que je puisse l'ouvrir.

S'il n'était pas aussi paranoïaque, j'aurais pu transplaner, mais non ! La maison et le jardin sont truffés de protections magiques contre les intrusions. Je sors donc sous la pluie pour m'éloigner de la propriété et je transplane dans le seul lieu où je me sente en sécurité.

Je n'ai jamais dit à Harry que je n'avais pas vendu le Manoir Malfoy et que je continuais à le faire entretenir. Il ne me l'a jamais demandé cela dit…De toutes façons, il ne peut pas comprendre mon attachement à tout ce qui provient de ma famille. Pour lui, mes parents sont juste un couple de Mangemorts haineux qui ont causé plusieurs morts. Ce n'est pas faux, mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui les résume et j'en ai assez de me sentir coupable de les aimer ; ras le bol de ne pas mentionner leur nom parce que sous le toit de Harry Potter, c'est considéré comme une insulte.

Je pose ma valise dans l'entrée et aussitôt, un elfe vient s'en emparer pour la mettre dans ma chambre, pendant qu'un autre reste les bras ballants, parce qu'il voulait me débarrasser de mon manteau et que je n'ai pas de manteau. Je lui ordonne de faire un feu dans la cheminée du salon, et il s'exécute en marmonnant la sempiternelle litanie :

« Maître Draco Malfoy a dit…Tout ce que veut maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur… »

Je lance des soupirs exaspérés en le regardant faire, puis je le congédie dès qu'il a terminé. J'ôte mon pull mouillé par la pluie et je m'allonge sur le canapé en remontant sur moi la couverture que ma mère utilisait toujours pour se réchauffer. Je peux presque sentir son parfum réconfortant…Presque.

Une boule me noue la gorge, mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas à cause de ma mère. Je regarde les flammes danser dans l'âtre, et j'essaye de ne pas penser à cette soirée catastrophique. Malgré mes efforts, le visage déçu de Harry s'impose devant mes yeux, tout comme la voix de Théodore. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal sans s'être physiquement blessé et cette constatation me sidère. Je sens les larmes monter. Je suis seul, je n'ai plus besoin de les refouler. Peut être que si je me laisse aller, juste pour cette nuit, tout ira mieux demain, et je sortirai enfin de ce cauchemar éveillé.

Je ne savais pas qu'il serait aussi dur pour moi de quitter Harry. J'ai toujours cru que c'était le fait de vivre avec lui qui était difficile. Il est tellement renfermé, tellement seul malgré les gens qui gravitent autour de lui. Plus ça va et plus je mets les pièces du puzzle en place. Il était évident qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne me l'a même jamais dit…Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais clairement exprimé mes sentiments, mais je pensais bêtement que, comme je sortais avec lui, c'était assez explicite. Il faut croire que non, puisqu'il s'imaginait que je ne faisais que me racheter une bonne conduite à ses côtés.

Et pourtant, je me sentais aimé, et en confiance avec lui. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de tenir à moi mais finalement, je n'ai fait qu'interpréter ses gestes, ses actes, ses silences.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me repasser le film de notre première vraie soirée ensemble, trois semaines après que je me soies sauvé comme un crétin après qu'il ait tenté de m'embrasser. Il semblait si maladroit, comme s'il avait quelque chose à me dire mais qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il m'avait invité pour parler de mes recherches en potions thérapeutiques, puisqu'il travaille comme conseiller du Ministre. Nous avons mangé dans le restaurant de Milicent, qui ne s'est pas gênée pour être odieuse avec lui malgré mes regards lourds de reproches. Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet des potions thérapeutiques ce soir là…Nous avons préféré aller marcher le long du canal et la pluie s'est mise à tomber. C'était une fine pluie d'été, et nous n'y avons pas prêté attention. Nous étions trop bien l'un avec l'autre pour abréger la soirée à cause de quelques gouttes.

Il marchait lentement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, mais son épaule frôlait sans arrêt la mienne, comme s'il le faisait exprès. Je lui ai demandé s'il était toujours aussi concentré pour faire quelques pas avec les mains dans les poches et il a rougi.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas intéressé par les hommes, ou par moi, alors je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas me jeter sur toi. » A-t-il répondu en baissant les yeux.

J'ai alors pris son visage en coupe et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres. Il a immédiatement sorti les mains de ses poches pour serrer ma taille si fort que j'ai cru entendre mes os craquer. Il a presque aussitôt desserré son étreinte et il a caressé mes joues avec une tendresse telle que j'ai arrêté de respirer tant j'étais ému. Lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné devant les grilles du Manoir, il a simplement déposé un baiser sur ma bouche, puis il m'a donné rendez vous deux jours plus tard avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je n'en revenais pas. Il s'était conduit en parfait gentleman et je lui en étais reconnaissant, parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour intégrer l'idée que je me lançais consciemment dans une relation avec celui que j'avais pris un malin plaisir à descendre en flammes à la première occasion lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Tout ça pour en arriver là…

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormi, mais une main dans mes cheveux me réveille lentement. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je redescends vite sur terre en sentant le parfum vanillé de Pansy. J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois, l'air inquiet, penchée sur moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'intéresse à Harry ? J'aurais été si bien avec elle…C'est injuste, pour moi comme pour elle, parce que c'est elle que mon esprit veut alors que mon cœur chante une autre chanson, une chanson avec Harry Potter comme seul refrain.

« Comment tu vas mon cœur ? » Questionne-t-elle en embrassant mon front.

Je me frotte les yeux et je tente de lui sourire mais je crois que je parviens, au mieux, à grimacer tristement.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai quitté Harry ? »

Elle soupire et me tend une tasse de thé brûlant avant d'entourer mes épaules de ses bras.

« Parce que ton mec sort de chez moi. » Je sursaute en la regardant comme si elle avait soudain deux têtes. « Oui, Potter est venu chez moi parce qu'il pensait que c'était là que tu te planquais. Il voulait parler avec toi.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à lui dire. Tu n'as pas parlé du Manoir ?

- Non, je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche avant de t'avoir vu... »

Elle soupire à nouveau et elle me regarde comme si elle se retenait de parler…Elle a beaucoup plus de points communs avec Harry qu'elle ne l'imagine.

« Vas-y Pansy, crache le morceau. Tu as l'air de t'en faire alors que tu devrais être heureuse. J'ai enfin quitté ce con que tu détestes.

- Ecoute Draco, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai sept ans, et le jour où tu quitteras Potter parce que tu reconnaîtras l'abruti qu'il est, je ferai un feu de joie autour duquel je danserai nue…Mais là… »

Je l'observe longuement. D'habitude, je peux me vanter d'être un sorcier supérieurement intelligent mais en ce moment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle insinue.

« Essaye de ne pas te braquer, d'accord ? » C'est mauvais signe quand elle commence comme ça. « Ne crois tu pas que peut être, ce soir, nous avons tiré un peu trop vite sur Potter ?

- Pardon ? Nous savons tous ce qu'il a dit dans mon dos, non ?

- Oui, mais peut être que nous nous sommes tous emballés un peu vite. Si Blaise ou le poisson rouge qui lui sert de copine nous avaient raconté ça, nous aurions pris du recul…

- Il s'agit de Théodore, Pansy ! Il ne ment jamais. »

Je commence à passer nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? C'est mon amie, elle doit me soutenir et pas semer le doute dans mon esprit déjà complètement embrumé !

« Oui, justement. Comme il s'agit de Théodore, nous avons tous crié au scandale et Potter en a pris pour son grade. Mais Draco, ce mec s'arracherait les deux bras pour toi, ça me tue de te le dire, mais ça se voit à sa façon de te regarder. Je l'ai clairement vu quand il était chez moi et c'est à cause de ça que je me demande si nous n'avons pas fait une grosse connerie en nous énervant au lieu de te dire de relativiser. Franchement, ça m'étonnerait que Potter aille jusqu'à se pointer chez moi pour récupérer son objet sexuel. Il ne peut pas m'encadrer et il sait que je lui retourne la politesse. Si tout n'était qu'une histoire de baise pour lui, il ne serait pas venu se mettre minable chez moi. Alors je pense que nous avons fait une regrettable erreur en te montant la tête contre lui ce soir.

- Mais il a dit…

- Oh s'il te plait Draco ! Combien de fois as-tu dit que Potter était con ? Tu le penses ?

- Oui, depuis ce soir.

- Ok, tu ne veux rien entendre pour le moment, mais essaye d'y penser. Demande toi pourquoi Potter a dit ça, ce n'est pas son genre…Le tien, oui, mais le sien, non. »

J'hallucine. Dans dix minutes, elle va dresser une statue à l'effigie de Harry dans ma cour si ça continue comme ça !

« Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas le supporter ?

- Non, Draco, j'en suis folle amoureuse et c'est pour ça que je t'invite sans arrêt sans lui, ironise-t-elle en me tapant sur le crâne du plat de la main. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et discuter avec lui ? Pour qu'on soit fixés sur votre éventuelle rupture et qu'on mette le champagne au frais, juste au cas où… »

Je souris. Les choses semblent toujours si simples quand on écoute Pansy.

« Tu lui as parlé de ce que Théodore avait entendu ?

- Oui, et je l'ai traité de tous les noms à ce propos. Tu aurais été fier de moi, j'ai été très originale dans mes insultes ! Rétorque Pansy avec un sourire sardonique.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Il a pâli et m'a ordonné de prévenir nos amis de se mêler de ce qui les regarde à l'avenir. Il voulait mettre son poing dans la gueule de Théo aussi…Tu le connais ce Potter, il s'emporte facilement. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, il veut que tu saches que si tu veux rentrer pour mettre les choses au point, tu seras le bienvenu. Je n'en sais pas plus mais, Draco, ses mains tremblaient. Je crois qu'il est très affecté par ton départ.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, tu prendrais sa défense, fais-je remarquer en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Je me fous du bien être de ce mec, c'est le tien qui m'importe et j'ai l'impression que tu ne seras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas tout mis à plat avec lui. Après, si tu veux rester loin de lui, grand bien t'en fasse et nous sabrerons le champagne, mon cœur.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec lui. Il m'a fait trop…Il…

- Il t'a fait mal, n'est ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête et elle a la gentillesse de ne rien ajouter. Elle m'enlève la tasse des mains et elle me pousse à m'allonger. Elle se couche derrière moi et serre ma taille avec un bras. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, mais sa présence m'apaise. Tout aurait été parfait si j'avais été amoureux d'elle…

A suivre…

Voilà pour le pov Draco, le pov Harry écrit par la talentueuse BadAngel arrivera très vite, en fin de semaine prochaine.  
Bisous à tous et si vous voulez nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette coécriture, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur « submit review. »


	2. Chapter 2

**THINGS UNSAID**

**Part.2.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout appartient toujours à JK Rowling. Nous avons juste emprunté ses personnages pour les mettre en situation dans notre histoire.

**RATING** : M (pas de lemon cependant.)

**Note des auteurs : **Pour la première partie, les rars des lecteurs non enregistrés sur ffnet se trouvent sur mon live journal (voir mon profil pour le lien.) Ce chapitre, ainsi que les prochaines rars seront enregistrés sur le blog de BadAngel666 (vous trouverez le lien sur son profil.) Bonne lecture à tous !

O

**HARRY**

**Par BadAngel**.

O

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi, un jeudi parmi tant d'autres, un jeudi comme tous les autres jeudis de l'année, enfin, pour les autres... Pas pour moi, non, pas aujourd'hui.

Cela fait deux semaines maintenant...

Deux semaines jour pour jour que je suis seul, sans Lui. Oui, Draco m'a quitté, il est parti comme un voleur. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver, mais lorsque c'est finalement arrivé, je n'ai pas pu, pas voulu y croire... Draco et moi étions ensemble depuis deux ans et il y a deux semaines, il est rentré après une soirée avec ses amis, et puis il est parti avec une valise à la main sans me dire pourquoi.

Bon, à présent je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais cela n'allège en rien la douleur, ce serait même plutôt le contraire, parce que je me sens coupable.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Ron et moi n'étions pas seuls?

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites, je n'aurais jamais du dire des choses pareilles, après tout. Vous n'auriez pas tort, bien entendu, mais cette petite anecdote a pris des proportions démesurées, vraiment. Pourtant au départ ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tentative de mon meilleur ami pour me remonter le moral qui était tombé très bas après la parution de cet article...

Car si le jeudi est pour Draco le jour du "quart d'heure langue de pute", pour moi il est celui que je maudis, non pas parce que je sais que l'homme que j'aime va en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres sur mon compte, mais à cause de la presse. C'est bien enfantin de ma part de m'angoisser pour ce genre de choses mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et chaque semaine c'est pareil: le mercredi soir je ne dors pas, le jeudi matin je me rends au Ministère et je passe au bureau de Ron qui travaille au Département de la Justice Magique et il me tend le journal qui à chaque fois s'attaque à Draco. Puis pendant que je lis le torchon, il me prépare un café fort dans lequel il verse une larme de cognac. Il me connaît bien, Ron... Il ne dit jamais rien du style "Je t'avais prévenu, ce connard te fera avoir des ennuis!" ni d'autres choses que je ne manque pas d'entendre toute la sainte journée dans les couloirs. Non, lui, il ne fait que me servir un café, et une fois que je l'ai bu, nous refaisons l'article à notre sauce, juste parce que ça me donne l'impression que Draco est moins sali par les mots immondes de ces enfoirés de journalistes.

Depuis deux ans ils s'acharnent sur lui...

Je suis bien conscient qu'il n'est pas un ange, et qu'il n'en sera jamais un, même si à mon sens il en a l'apparence. Mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc me donne toujours la nausée. Les gens s'imaginent peut être que j'ai été ensorcelé, que Draco m'a sauté dessus, ou qu'il m'a rendu dingue grâce à un philtre d'amour... C'est ce que j'entends souvent, trop souvent...

"Oh, quel dommage que Harry Potter ne voie pas à quel point Malfoy est immonde!"

"Par Merlin, mais de quelle taille sont ses oeillères?"

"Quand est-ce qu'il se rendra compte que Malfoy n'est pas fait pour lui?"

Et là encore, ce n'est qu'un échantillon...

Personne ne peut ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la possibilité que je puisse AIMER Draco...

Il n'est pas parfait, il est même loin de l'être, mais je l'aime, j'aime son imperfection, j'aime son sale caractère, j'aime ses sautes d'humeur, j'aime ses yeux au réveil et lorsqu'il me fait l'amour... J'aime tout en lui.

Mais comprenez moi, je ne vais pas dire cela à des journalistes, ils seraient capables d'écrire que je suis avec lui uniquement pour le sexe...

C'est d'ailleurs ce dont je parlais avec Ron il y a deux semaines lorsque apparemment notre conversation a été entendue par Nott et sa petite amie, Marietta Edgecombe. Quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient répété mes mots hors contexte, j'ai d'ailleurs été tenté de rendre ses pustules à cette pipelette et de refaire le visage de Nott façon Picasso, mais connaissant Draco, ça aurait encore empiré les choses.

Je me souviens bien de ma conversation avec mon meilleur ami...

Il m'avait préparé son café additionné de Cognac et il m'avait laissé digérer l'article, une grosse démonstration de débilité profonde additionnée d'allusions salaces à la relation qu'entretiendrait Draco avec Blaise Zabini. Je ne connais pas tellement Zabini, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas ce genre de penchants, encore moins pour Draco. En plus d'après mes souvenirs, il a une petite amie en ce moment.

Je ne vois jamais les amis de Draco, bien entendu, ils ne sont pas fan de moi et je le leur rends bien. J'ai mes amis et Draco a les siens, bien que dans le fond, j'ai l'impression que ses vrais amis sont bien plus nombreux que ne le sont les miens. Parfois je suis jaloux de sa capacité à leur parler, mais je crois que sur ce chapitre, je ne peux décemment pas lui reprocher de ne pas s'ouvrir à moi.

Je crois que je me perds dans mes souvenirs, normal avec ce qu'il y a en ce moment même dans mon verre, ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'y a plus...

Je parlais de CE jeudi LA...

Oui, donc Ron a attendu que je parle, il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que je n'aime pas les mots qui sonnent faux, les excuses minables ou les phrases hypocrites... Je préfère que les gens ne disent rien du tout d'habitude, leur tendance à rajouter du cirage plein mes chaussures (pour ne pas dire de la vaseline ailleurs... oui je sais, je suis cynique, mais j'ai le droit, non?) m'agresse les oreilles.

Je lui ai dit que les gens ne comprenaient décidément rien à la vie, il s'est mis à rire et m'a sorti.

"Tu sais, sans rire, tu devrais faire une conférence de presse, tu leur expliquerais comment tu adores que Malfoy te baise, et que c'est pour ça que tu restes avec lui: juste parce qu'il a fallu fixer les rideaux de ta maison avec des sortilèges tellement tu y grimpes fort!"

Cette suggestion m'a fait rire, j'ai même manqué m'étrangler avec ma dernière gorgée de café. Sur le coup je me suis imaginé la tête des gens en entendant ce genre de réponse à la question "Pourquoi êtes vous encore avec l'ancien Mangemort Draco Malfoy?"... Positivement hilarant!

Alors j'en ai bien sûr ajouté une couche...

"Oui, bien entendu, je leur dirais aussi que je me demande comment j'arrive à le supporter depuis deux ans, mais que ce qui m'aide à tenir le coup c'est son formidable don pour tailler des pipes. Draco Malfoy, Roi de la Baise et Suceur en Chef, ça sonnerait bien, non?"

Ron est devenu écarlate, mais pas de gêne, il n'a jamais été choqué par l'homosexualité, son propre frère (Charlie) vit avec un Roumain, il tentait de réprimer un fou rire.

"C'est sûr qu'ils en concluraient que Malfoy et toi avez conclu un super deal: lui il se refait une réputation sympa et toi tu as le coup du siècle à domicile... C'est vrai que l'amour est bien peu de choses à côté de ce genre de préoccupations vitales pour l'image de marque."

Ron a ensuite laissé libre cours à son fou rire et je l'ai suivi. Notre crise d'hilarité a duré une dizaine de minutes avant que nous puisions nous calmer.

D'habitude il se contentait de faire le pitre pour me dérider, mais ce jeudi-là, il y a deux semaines, je l'ai suivi, et ça a été ma grosse erreur. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de plus de réconfort, peut-être parce que je m'étais décidé à suivre les conseils que Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de me donner (enfin, ceux de Hermione surtout, parce que Ron...).

Evidement, si l'on sort cette conversation entre amis de son contexte et de son ton d'origine, on obtient une diatribe anti Draco Malfoy, des paroles ironiques et dédaigneuses... Je crois que Nott et sa copine ne sont pas restés pour entendre la suite, sinon ils m'auraient entendu demander à Ron comment j'allais faire pour enfin réussir à parler à l'homme que j'aime de mes sentiments, à m'ouvrir à lui sur mes doutes, mes craintes.

Bon, Ron n'était pas non plus la personne la mieux placée pour me répondre, sans doute Hermione ou Ginny m'auraient expliqué avec plus de sensibilité, mais il était le seul à travailler au Ministère...

Mes (rares) amis sont tous plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie sentimentale (bon, je leur épargne les détails qu'ils n'ont pas à savoir, mes amis ne sont pas non plus des sexologues, et quand bien même ils le seraient, je n'ai pas de soucis à ce niveau.). Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons tous profité d'un "quart d'heure langue de pute" pour nous retrouver chez Draco et moi, ils ont bien aimé la décoration, normal, c'est Draco qui a tout choisi, parfois je me dis que ce mec est gay jusqu'au bout des ongles tellement il sais choisir ce genre de choses. Mais bon, si je me tiens à mon raisonnement, je devrais moi aussi être un pro, ce qui bien sûr n'est pas le cas, alors je me dis que mes réflexions sont ridicules et que j'ai entièrement raison de ne pas les balancer à Draco, il partirait en criant au viol mental...

Non, à Draco je ne dis rien de ce genre, et c'est peut-être là que ça cloche... Et s'il trouvait mon absence de mots plus odieuse que les paroles que je pourrais prononcer, quelles qu'elles soient?

Un peu tard pour me dire cela, je le sais, mais que voulez-vous? Boulet un jour...

A un moment de la soirée, Ginny m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais constamment agressif envers eux, sur le coup je me suis demandé de quoi elle parlait, puis j'ai ensuite analysé mon attitude... Pour réaliser en effet que je devenais infect avec mes propres amis, ceux qui m'avaient soutenu depuis l'école, ceux qui m'avaient accompagné au péril de leurs vies dans ma recherche des Horcruxes, ceux qui partageaient ma vie depuis près de dix ans...

Et croyez moi, ça fait bizarre toute cette honte qui vous tombe dessus après une simple question posée tout à fait innocemment. Je pense que mon malaise a du se voir, alors Ginny est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'a demandé pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, question bien vaine, puisque je n'en savais rien.

Hermione ensuite s'y est mise... Depuis qu'elle étudie la psychologie magique à l'Université de Médicomagie, elle a une sérieuse tendance à tout vouloir analyser, et d'habitude ça m'énerve, mais ce soir là je l'ai laissée faire, j'ai répondu à ses questions et je lui ai parlé.

De quoi, je ne me rappelle plus exactement, les bouteilles sur la table se vidaient plus vite que je ne parlais, il me semble avoir beaucoup parlé de Draco, et des journalistes qui me rendaient la vie infernale... Mais je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce que j'ai pu raconter.

A la fin elle m'a simplement dit en se levant.

"Ecoute Harry, je crois qu'il est tant d'arrêter d'avoir peur que Malfoy te quitte, parce que visiblement, c'est ce qui te travaille. Et ce n'est pas en le laissant t'attaquer sans rien dire que tu vas le retenir. Réfléchis bien, et tu verras que dans un couple, si il n'y a pas de discussions, rien ne marche. Je te conseille de parler avec lui, d'arrêter de fermer ta bouche dès qu'il se montre odieux, et même si tu en as la possibilité, de lui rabattre son caquet, il semblait adorer ça à Poudlard."

Et Ginny a renchéri:

"Ouais, et la prochaine fois que je t'entends ma parler comme si j'étais ton chien, je te fais bouffer la table, pigé?"

Il faut dire que je n'avais pas été très fin avec elle...

Ils sont repartis an me laissant réfléchir à tout ça.

Cette soirée remonte à plus d'un mois maintenant. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ma relation avec Draco pendant ce temps là... Je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu passer à côté de cette constatation si simple que même un gosse aurait compris... J'ai stupidement réalisé que, en deux ans de vie de couple, je n'avais jamais dit à Draco que je l'aimais, et que je m'étais peu à peu transformé en une petite chose qui tremblait en attendant son retour le soir... Et qui, comble du paradoxe, le snobait pratiquement une fois qu'il était là près de moi.

J'ai longuement repensé à toutes les conversations que j'ai pu avoir avec lui depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas trouvé un seul mot concernant mes sentiments avec lui, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que j'ai évité le sujet. C'est con mais je me trouve consternant!

D'une certaine manière, on ne peut pas dire que mon cher et tendre ait été beaucoup plus loquace, il est plutôt du genre agressif verbalement, au lieu de dire gentiment "bonjour" le matin, il balance une réflexion vexante sur ma coiffure au réveil ou sur le fait que j'ai ronflé... Et j'exagère à peine. J'ai été réellement très conciliant avec lui, je me suis toujours forcé à rester calme en toute circonstance et face à chacune de ses "attaques", sans doute parce que je sais que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire par exemple qu'il me trouve beau avec les cheveux en pétard ou qu'il m'a regardé dormir une partie de la nuit (ce qui arrive souvent, Draco est insomniaque). J'aimerais avoir son aisance en paroles, ça m'aurait sans doute permis de m'ouvrir à lui plus facilement, la seule chose réellement personnelle dont je lui ai parlé est le sujet de mes parents, je sais que ça l'agace mais j'aurais tant aimé qu'il les connaisse. Lui ne me parle jamais de ses parents, je sais qu'il va les voir deux fois par semaine à Azkaban mais il ne m'en dit rien, le sujet me semble douloureux alors je ne veux pas le forcer à me dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

Le seul sujet sur lequel j'arrive encore à plaisanter, c'est ce bon vieux Snape.

Bon, je ne suis pas tendre dans mes allusions, je sais en plus que Draco n'aime pas trop cela, d'autant plus qu'ils travaillent ensemble. J'ai longtemps haï Snape, je lui en ai voulu pour tout: la mort de Dumbledore, la disparition de Sirius, le mauvais temps,... Tout quoi. Mais tout ça est terminé, depuis que je l'ai vu sauver Draco lors de la dernière bataille en achevant un Mangemort dans le dos avant que celui-ci n'atteigne Draco avec un Doloris.

Je n'ai jamais parlé avec Snape de cette modification dans mon état d'esprit à son égard, mais je suis persuadé qu'il le sait, il est un bon legilimens et les rares fois où nous nous sommes croisés je lui ai laissé voir le respect que je lui portais.

Tout ça est flou dans ma tête, tellement flou...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser, je n'arrive même pas à me dire que ce soir Draco ne passera pas en coup de vent pour se changer avant d'aller vomir sur le dos de pauvres personnes innocentes qui auront choisi les mauvais vêtements ou qui auront eu la mauvaise idée de se retrouver attablées dans le restaurant de Millicent un jeudi soir...

Il faudra que je demande à Bullstrode à combien culmine le nombre de degrés dans sa vodka, parce que là, je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de la bouteille et je suis déjà bien entamé...

Draco me manque affreusement.

Depuis deux semaines je n'ai pas réussi à fermer un oeil, sans doute parce qu'il n'est pas là pour veiller sur mon sommeil. Je sais que ça fait ado pré-pubère des phrases pareilles mais c'est vrai, Draco veillait sur mon sommeil, et lorsqu'il ne venait pas, il m'aidait à le trouver...

Voilà, je souris comme un abruti et il n'y a presque plus de vodka dans la bouteille pour m'aider à me dire que ce sourire sur mon visage n'est pas celui d'un homme triste sans l'amour de sa vie...

Mais ce sourire est celui qui vient toujours lorsque je pense à Draco et ses "divertissements". Oh, je ne suis pas un obsédé, lui non plus, mais ensemble nous avions trouvé une sorte d'harmonie, une "alchimie" (je ne vois pas comment définir ça autrement). Nos corps parlaient, se parlaient. Il est le seul à m'avoir jamais fait cet effet là, je tremblais littéralement à l'idée de le toucher au début, bien sûr c'est un peu passé après, mais cela m'arrive encore. Comment expliquer une telle chose? Pour tout vous dire, je pense que ce que nous faisions lui et moi, ce n'était pas de la "baise", notre histoire n'était pas une histoire "de cul", non... Lui et moi, nous faisions l'amour.

Ca m'a toujours paru un peu stupide de mettre des mots aussi banals sur des choses aussi belles, mais finalement, c'est ça: faire l'amour. Une connexion entre le corps, le coeur et l'âme.

Moui, ça se sent que je suis vraiment bourré, pas vrai?

A vrai dire, pour que je sorte ce genre de phrases glucosées, il me faut un taux d'alcoolémie surnaturel... Mais ce soir, je crois que c'est justifié, il me faut un peu oublier la douleur, comme ça, peut-être que je serai capable de trouver une solution pour qu'il accepte de m'écouter.

Et rien ne sera moins simple, Draco est très têtu.

**oOoOoOo**

Je crois que c'est officiel, je suis en train de devenir un enfoiré...

Moui, bon, j'ai quand même de bonnes raisons, je crois, enfin, aujourd'hui du moins.

Hier soir j'ai vidé une bouteille entière de cette immondice que Draco avait ramené de l'une de ses soirées du jeudi en ressassant tout ce qui m'avait amené à me mettre dans cet état de déchéance. Si l'un de ces pisse copies qui étalent régulièrement l'homme que j'aime en première page m'avait vu, il aurait sauté de joie en comptant allègrement le nombre de tirages que cela pourrait faire: le Survivant devenu poivrot à cause de son compagnon insensible.

Car je ne vous ai pas dit... La Une depuis deux semaines dans les journaux à scandale c'est ça... Ils se plaisent à pourrir un peu plus Draco, qui serait parti pour vivre librement sa romance avec Zabini. Hier Ron était au bord de l'embolie pulmonaire quand il m'a tendu le journal, car aux dernières nouvelles, Parkinson les aurait rejoints pour former un ménage à trois. J'ai beau avoir depuis longtemps cessé de croire en une amélioration du neurone des journalistes, là j'ai quand même été soufflé par tant de bêtise inutile.

Ajoutez à cet état quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang et vous obtiendrez la gueule de bois du siècle, je comprends l'état de Draco les vendredis matins.

Depuis que je suis arrivé au Ministère, j'ai dans l'ordre: fait fuir mon assistant, fait pleurer ma secrétaire et insulté le haut commissaire à la trésorerie des Jeux et Sports Magiques...

Merdeveilleux!

Et: oui, mes jeux de mots en prennent aussi un sacré coup dans ces cas là!

En désespoir de cause et pour me calmer un peu avant d'aller causer politique et diplomatie avec le Ministre, je me suis dit qu'aller voir Ron serait une bonne idée.

Le Département de la Justice Magique est immense, et le bureau de mon ami est de l'autre côté de l'entrée dudit département... Un comble lorsque l'on sait qu'il est huissier et qu'il passe son temps à recevoir des tas de papiers importants. Bien sûr, il ne compte pas en rester là dans sa carrière... Oui, Ron s'est découvert une vocation pour la justice et a décidé de devenir juge, il sait que cela n'arrivera pas avant quelques années d'apprentissage et d'études diverses mais il s'accroche, et son actuelle fonction lu permet d'avoir un pied dans la place, je suis fier de lui, il a vraiment grandi, et de nous deux, je crois que c'est lui le héro... Lui au moins a épousé Hermione, ils se disputent, se déchirent aussi, mais ils se disent les choses... Moi je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment dire ce que je ressentais, et avec Draco ça a aussi été comme ça, je lui ai bien dit que je l'aimais, mais pas avec des mots, juste avec mes gestes, mes regards, mes caresses... Simplement en lui faisant l'amour, que ce soit avec mes yeux ou mon corps.

Mais quand je regarde Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville... Je me dis qu'ils ont tout beaucoup grandi, pas physiquement, mais dans leur caractère, ils ont tous une vie, un but atteint, et bien d'autres à atteindre encore. Et je ne peux que me demander quand je grandirai à mon tour... Ou quels sont mes objectifs dans le vie...

Le temps est sans doute venu, et cette histoire avec Draco en est la preuve...

Mais vous savez quoi?

Grandir... Ca fait mal.

Oups, excusez moi, ça doit être un reste de vodka dans mon organisme... Décidément je deviens une vraie chiffe molle ces jours-ci.

Il est exactement dix heures trente quatre selon ma montre, j'ai une réunion à l'autre bout du bâtiment dans quarante six minutes, je crois que les délais sont bons, je vais pouvoir prendre une bonne tasse de café, et même si je ne résiste pas (ce qui est fréquent lorsque je suis dans cet état) fumer une cigarette. Je m'autorise rarement à fumer, surtout parce que je sais que Draco ne supporte pas l'odeur sur moi ni le goût dans ma bouche. C'est une des concessions que j'ai faites pour lui: me passer de tabac. Lui me dit sans arrêt que ça rallongera ma vie, et moi j'aime bien lui répondre que si personne ne raccourcit brusquement ma vie (un ancien Mangemort mécontent que je l'ai privé de son patron sans lui garantir le droit au chômage, un nouveau Mage Noir en recherche de notoriété,...), le fait d'arrêter de fumer peur effectivement avoir des effets à long terme. On se dit beaucoup de choses inutiles, vous l'avez compris.

Je frappe doucement à la porte du bureau de Ron, il me dit d'entrer, comme d'habitude. J'entre sans me presser et je vais m'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il dispose d'un assez grand bureau et, luxe suprême, d'une fenêtre magique qui inonde la pièce de soleil alors que je sais que si je sors de ce bâtiment, j'aurai besoin de mon parapluie parce qu'il pleut des cordes. Ce temps à toujours eu le don de me coller une migraine d'enfer, encore mieux, maintenant j'ai le pack Migraine-Gueule de bois, tout ce qu'il faut pour une journée parfaitement foirée.

"Salut Harry!" me lance Ron alors que je tente de fixer mon attention vacillante sur lui. "Oula, t'as une tête de brosse à chiottes ce matin."

Oui, toujours très délicat, Ron, très poétique aussi, je ne me demande même plus où Ginny a appris toutes les douceurs qu'elle me balance... Quoi que là, dans un sens il a raison, je me sens exactement comme une vieille balayette...

"Merci, Ron, tu es vraiment un pote toi, y a pas à dire." Je réponds d'un ton las.

"De rien, je suis là pour ça... Non, sans rire, pourquoi tu t'es saoulé la gueule hier soir?"

Oh... Il est perspicace ce garçon!

"Bof, j'avais envie d'oublier qu'on était jeudi, et que ça faisait deux semaines."

"Et t'en es encore à compter les jours?"

"C'est ce qu'il semble..."

Ron soupire, il a l'air de penser que je suis un boulet... Il n'a pas tort, mais comme je le disais "boulet un jour..." Au bout de quelques secondes il lève la tête et plante son regard azur dans le mien, je sens qu'il va me dire quelque chose qui va me secouer.

"Ecoute, Harry, ce que je vais te dire, c'est pour ton bien tu t'en doutes. Je n'aime pas la fouine, mais toi oui, et c'est ça qui est important pour moi, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami depuis dix ans et que je veux que tu retrouves le sourire comme avant, même si c'est un sale petit cafard véreux qui te donne ce sourire, et je ne veux même pas savoir comment il fait pour que t'aies l'air aussi stupide..." il s'interrompt avec l'air d'une personne aux prises avec des visions d'horreur. "Malfoy ne fera pas le premier pas vers toi, il est trop fier, alors c'est à toi de te sortir les doigts du cul et de foncer, c'est ta seul option... Celle là ou bien celle de te faire Hara Kiri et te pendre avec tes propres intestins..."

Un ange passe...

Du fond de ma migraine éthylique je le vois danser la Macaréna autour de ma tête...

Jamais Ron ne m'avait parlé comme ça, d'habitude il se contente d'effleurer le sujet ou quitte la pièce dès que j'ai besoin de parler de Draco. Hermione ou Ginny m'écoutent et me conseillent, j'aime bien avoir leur avis sur certaines attitudes à adopter même si je ne suis que rarement leurs conseils. Et puis elles adorent ça, me conseiller, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

Mon meilleur ami me fixe toujours, je cherche dans son regard clair le signe d'une quelconque moquerie, un truc qui jaillirait et me hurlerait "poisson d'avril!", mais je sais bien qu'on est presque en novembre, et je ne trouve pas d'amusement dans le regard qui me fait face, juste une incroyable sincérité.

Honnêtement, je crois que même si je voulais parler, je ne pourrais pas... Ma gorge est nouée tandis que peu à peu les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer pénètrent mon esprit...

Et que je comprends qu'il a entièrement raison...

Jamais Draco ne reviendra vers moi, il a beau avoir renoncé à beaucoup de choses par le passé, il a toujours conservé cette fierté, souvent mal placée, qui l'a toujours caractérisée et qui fait que jamais il ne va vers les gens... Ce serait plutôt le contraire, il les repousse. Je me souviens avec précision de notre premier baiser et de sa fuite, puis de ce dîner quelques temps plus tard... J'avais pas mal ramé pour rester à la hauteur, pour ne pas me jeter sur lui...

Et je me souviens de ce que je lui ai dit...

Oui, à l'époque je disais encore les choses clairement.

Et c'est lui qui a fait le second pas vers moi...

Jamais auparavant je n'avais goûté de met aussi délicat que ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce soir là, je n'ai même pas eu le besoin d'aller plus loin, ce baiser me suffisait, juste cette caresse si délicieusement intime et tendre. Depuis deux ans il est le seul que j'embrasse...

Et au point où j'en suis, je pense sincèrement qu'il restera le seul...

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là? Comment ai-je pu me laisser submerger par mes peurs et mes angoisses au point de ne laisser entrevoir à celui qui partageait ma vie que quelques bribes neutres et inutiles de mes pensées?

C'est la voix de Ron qui me sort de mes pensées...

"Tu sais... Nous sommes vendredi."

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

"Oui, et pour être plus précis, le dernier vendredi du mois d'octobre..."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, et je peine à comprendre (vous avez déjà oublié mon côté "boulet et fier de l'être"?).

Ron a l'air de penser à peu de choses près la même chose.

"... Et le dernier vendredi de chaque mois, à quelques couloirs d'ici, il se passe un truc bien précis..."

Mais où veut-il en venir? On parlait de Draco et lui il me parle de l'emploi du temps du Ministère! Je suis l'assistant du grand chef mais il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne peux pas tout savoir!

"Putain, Harry, t'es désespérant!" s'exclame Ron au bout d'une longue minute de regards appuyés (de sa part) et consternés (de la mienne). "Tu ne te souviens même pas que ton mec demande chaque mois à la même date la libération conditionnelle de ses parents?"

La lumière se fait! Mais quel con! Je le savais en plus, depuis le temps...

Draco rentrait souvent déprimé de ces rendez-vous au Département de la Justice Magique, il sait pourtant que Lucius est toujours considéré comme l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort mais il s'obstine. Je comprends l'affection et le besoin qu'il peut avoir pour son père même si pour moi cet homme n'est pas loin d'être le Diable en personne. Quoi que depuis que je suis avec Draco, je commence à réviser mon jugement, comment un homme réellement pourri jusqu'à la moelle aurait pu élever un garçon aussi bien que l'a été Draco ? Il est cultivé, ses manières sont irréprochables, il sait faire la part des choses... En bref il a reçu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être un homme bien, fort et sûr de lui. Tout le contraire de moi, qui n'ai eu que rejet, pas que cela m'ait traumatisé, mais ça a teinté ma vision de l'affection. J'ai toujours peur que l'on me rejette. Je pense même qu'au début j'ai été attiré par Draco parce qu'il représentait l'inaccessible et que la pensée de ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir, bien que douloureuse, était rassurante, il ne risquait pas de me rejeter, puisqu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi...

Mais il en a été autrement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis levé et j'ai quitté le bureau de mon ami. Je parcours d'un pas rapide les couloirs du Département sans répondre aux saluts de ceux qui me connaissent (c'est quand même fou, je ne connais pas le quart des gens qui me saluent toute la journée...). Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la salle d'audience. Le juge qui s'occupe des Mangemorts au cas par cas ne m'est pas inconnu, bien au contraire, il s'agit de Kingsley Shacklebolt, un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Auror. Il m'adresse un imperceptible signe de tête lorsque j'entre avant de retourner à sa conversation avec son présent demandeur. Depuis le fond de la salle je ne distingue pas très bien la personne qui est de dos, mais je sais qui c'est. Il se tient droit, les épaules rejetées en arrière, le dos raidi par l'orgueil autant que par le stress...

C'est Draco qui est là, Ron avait raison...

Son discours depuis deux ans n'a pas changé, il maintient ses arguments. Selon lui ses parents seraient sous son entière surveillance et privés de pouvoirs, quel mal pourraient ils faire sans magie? Evidement jamais personne n'a voulu prêter foi à ces paroles pleines de sincérité. Avant Kingsley, il y a eu trois autres juges chargés de ce lourd dossier. Le premier a été assassiné, le second est tombé en dépression (la charge de travail sans doute) et le troisième je m'en suis occupé personnellement lorsque j'ai appris par hasard qu'il avait suggéré à Draco qu'un "paiement en nature" l'aiderait sûrement à faire libérer ses parents plus vite... Il n'a pas été difficile de découvrir quelques magouilles auxquelles il s'était livré, ce qui l'a mené directement à Azkaban au milieu de ceux qu'il avait jugé, aux dernières nouvelles il serait devenu la bonne à tout faire de Nott Senior. Kingsley est en poste depuis deux mois à présent et les rares conversations que j'ai eues avec lui m'ont prouvé son désir d'agir au mieux des intérêts de chacun, je lui fais confiance.

"Monsieur Malfoy..." commence Kingsley. "D'après mes dossiers, cela fait deux ans que vous demandez la libération de vos parents à intervalles réguliers. Pour ma part je n'ai qu'une seule question: avez-vous conscience des actes qu'ils ont commis et vous sentez-vous prêt à assumer cela en les accueillant chez vous le temps d'une période de conditionnelle?"

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère lorsque la voix de Draco s'élève dans la salle, claire, belle... Un peu rauque et tremblante mais son timbre me caresse les tympans... Comme cette voix m'a manqué depuis deux semaines.

"J'en ai conscience, Votre Honneur, je sais exactement ce qu'ils ont fait, et à qui. Mais cela ne les empêche pas d'être mes parents, et je désire les protéger comme ils ont su le faire pour moi par le passé. J'ai les moyens de les accueillir ainsi que de les surveiller, j'attends simplement que la Cour me laisse prouver ma bonne foi."

Kingsley a l'air impressionné, c'est un bon point pour Draco, même si je doute que ses parents lui soient rendus sur l'heure. Et je connais suffisamment l'ancien Auror pour affirmer qu'il étudiera le dossier sérieusement.

"Très bien. Je vais lancer une enquête qui prouvera vos dires et vous recevrez un hibou afin que nous reparlions de tout cela. Ceci dit, je pense que vos parents devront rester encore quelques temps loin du monde extérieur, comme tous ceux qui ont été trop impliqués."

Je vois Draco se raidir.

"Combien de temps?"

"Je ne saurais vous dire, ils ont été condamnés à perpétuité à l'issue de leurs procès, il est donc impensable de leur accorder la libération aussi tôt. Mais vous serez tenu au courant de l'évolution des choses, soyez-en certain." conclus Kingsley.

Draco lui répond par un simple hochement de tête et rassemble les rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Lorsqu'il se retourne je peux voir qu'il est lus pâle que d'habitude, ça n'a pas été facile de s'entendre dire que ses parents resteraient en prison encore longtemps, même si je pense qu'ils le méritent. Car dans un sens, même si à force de vivre avec Draco j'en suis arrivé à ne plus haïr Lucius Malfoy au point de vouloir l'achever lentement et douloureusement, je sais très bien que de son côté cet homme n'approuve pas notre relation (doux euphémisme…). Et tout cela ne me donne pas tellement envie de l'avoir à domicile, j'ai assez subi de flagellations mentales dans mon enfance pour avoir le désir de remettre ça maintenant.

Il ne me voit pas tout de suite, mais moi je le dévore du regard... Ses cheveux blonds voletant autour de son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu gris unique, ses mains blanches et fines... Il est toujours aussi beau, et je suis toujours aussi amoureux, rien que le fait de le voir me fait battre le coeur à une telle vitesse que j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive à quelques pas de moi qu'il me remarque enfin et que ses yeux se rivent aux miens. Je peux voir que des cernes mauves se dessinent sous ses yeux légèrement rouges, comme si il pleurait souvent et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il a l'air étonné. J'aime le fait de pouvoir lire ses émotions sur son visage, il a définitivement perdu ce masque de froideur méprisante qu'il portait en permanence avant. Et là je peux voir une multitude de sentiments contradictoires défiler, il est comme un livre ouvert. Il y a la tristesse, la joie, la colère, l'ennui, l'embarras... Et aussi une petite étincelle de désir, comme toujours lorsqu'il le regarde, ça me réchauffe le coeur de me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas devenu insensible, je vais peut-être pouvoir le convaincre de m'écouter.

Bien entendu j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, une fois... Juste après son départ, je me suis même rendu chez Parkinson alors que je ne peux pas la sentir, mais à défaut de trouver Draco j'y ai trouvé les raisons de son départ. Depuis je me suis contenté d'attendre, mais au fond, Draco Malfoy est bien trop fier pour revenir me parler, ce serait comme une humiliation pour lui de faire le premier pas, ça l'a toujours été.

Il semble hésiter quelques instants puis franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparent.

"Bonjour Draco." je dis doucement.

"Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

Ah... Il attaque déjà, je sens que ça s'annonce comme un bras de fer psychologique cette discussion que je compte (et que je vais!) avoir avec lui.

"Je suis venu te demander de m'écouter. L'autre soir tu es parti sans même me dire pourquoi, je l'ai appris par Parkinson. Alors maintenant la moindre des choses serait que tu me laisses t'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé, après tu seras libre de t'en aller, de m'en coller une... de rester."

Je n'ai fait que murmurer mes derniers mots, mais je sais qu'il les a entendus, car il a détourné le regard, signe qu'il est gêné, qu'il a peur que je me moque de lui. Mais il finit par répondre...

"D'accord, Potter, je t'écoute."

"Non, pas ici." je lui montre d'un geste de la tête les gens qui passent en nous regardant d'un air curieux, encore un truc qui m'énerve: je ne peux pas faire un geste sans qu'il soit disséqué, analysé dans ses moindres détails, et finalement répété, déformé pour finir dans une feuille de chou. "Viens à la maison ce soir... Je ne te sauterai pas dessus, promis." Je rajoute en voyant qu'il allait refuser.

Il hoche la tête et s'en va d'un pas rapide, sa robe noire flottant élégamment derrière lui.

Et je ne peux que le regarder s'en aller encore une fois, sauf que là je sais que je vais le revoir, ce soir...

**oOoOoOo**

Si j'étais superstitieux je me dirais que cette journée est décidément l'une des pires de mon existence, un vendredi noir qui me condamne à aller d'échecs en foirages divers... Heureusement je ne suis pas un accro aux signes du "destin", mais tout de même...

Après avoir vu Draco je suis retourné à mon bureau pour m'entendre dire par ma secrétaire que j'étais en retard à ma réunion avec le Ministre, j'y suis allé aussi vite que possible sans prendre le temps de chercher les parchemins que je devais impérativement avoir pour ladite réunion, ce qui bien entendu a abouti à une impasse, le rendez vous a finalement du être reporté à demain... ô joie, je vais travailler un samedi... Bien entendu suite à ça, tous les petits malheurs se sont enchaînés depuis les plaintes de divers services à l'annonce d'une grève des transports magiques...

J'ai réussi à résoudre toutes ces histoires avec beaucoup de difficultés, ce qui m'a fait rentrer chez moi bien plus tard que d'habitude. Tout ça pour découvrir que l'installation électrique de ma maison avait grillé (ne me demandez même pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de vivre du côté Moldu, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir dans ces cas là...) et qu'il était trop tard pour appeler un électricien. Résultat: je me retrouve dans le noir, et ce jusqu'à au moins demain.

Bon, il y a le système "D": les bougies, que j'ai allumées d'ailleurs.

Il est 22 heures, Draco a dit qu'il passerait, je ne pense pas qu'il me fera faux bond, il n'a qu'une parole et il viendra, en attendant je me suis servi un verre... De jus de citrouille, ce n'est pas le moment de boire de l'alcool, et puis même si je le voulais, j'ai terminé ma réserve hier soir (oui, l'immondice de Bullstrode était mon dernier recours, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais bue!).

De légers coups frappés à la porte me font sursauter, j'arrête de marcher de long en large pour aller ouvrir à Draco (car c'est lui) qui se tient légèrement en retrait derrière le battant. Il a l'air moins pâle que ce matin, je suppose qu'il s'est reposé, mais ses yeux sont toujours un peu rouges. Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer.

"Panne d'électricité" je lui dis en voyant son air surpris.

Hum, c'est vrai que les bougies créent une ambiance un peu romantique, pas que je sois contre ce fait, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je l'ai attiré dans le but de le séduire. Je veux simplement pour une fois parler avec lui.

Parler... Une chose qu'on n'a jamais vraiment fait tous les deux...

Il ôte sa cape doublée de fourrure noire et la pose délicatement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le grand canapé d'angle que nous avons choisi ensemble. Il attend visiblement que je dise quelque chose.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" je lui demande.

_Lâche!_ Me hurle ma conscience.

"Je veux bien un verre de vodka"

Oups!

"Il n'y en a plus." je réponds, légèrement honteux.

"Un whisky alors." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Euh... Non plus." Je reprends, de plus en plus honteux.

"Oh... N'importe, du vin."

Il a l'air un peu étonné, nous avons toujours une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool ici.

"A vrai dire, il n'y a plus rien d'alcoolisé." J'avoue en baissant les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur.

"Tu as tout jeté?" demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

"Non, ou alors dans mon gosier. J'ai du thé ou du café si tu veux."

J'ai parlé rapidement en espérant qui ne s'apercevrait pas de mon trouble.

"Café." Tranche-t-il.

Quelle entrée en matière, Potter! D'abord il arrive et se retrouve dans le temple de la bougie, puis je lui avoue que je suis devenu un poivrot... Merlin, que va-t-il me faire dire encore?

Je m'empresse d'aller lui préparer un café léger (je me souviens au moins qu'il est insomniaque...) et je reviens le lui donner avant de m'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de boire lentement le liquide brûlant en me regardant d'un air neutre. Et moi je m'enfonce dans mon mutisme, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais dire, tellement...

Mais ça ne sort pas.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, lui buvant son café et moi le regardant boire, j'ai tous ces mots sur le bout de la langue, mais il me semble qu'aucun d'eux n'est adapté à la situation... Ils sont trop plats, trop utilisés par d'autres. C'est un de ces moments où d'habitude je prendrais Draco dans mes bras, je le serrerais contre moi et je lui dirai mon affection avec des baisers, des caresses.

Mais cette fois il faut que je le fasse autrement.

Comment on dit "je t'aime"?

Ca vous parait peut-être simple mais croyez moi, ça ne l'est pas, c'est le genre de mots irrévocables, qui vous engagent envers celui à qui vous les dites, et j'ai beau aimer Draco à la folie, je n'arrive pas à prononcer simplement ces mots-là.

Je sais aussi qu'il attend que je lui dise pourquoi j'ai parlé de lui de cette façon...

Mais par où commencer?

Le son de la tasse posée doucement sur la table basse me ramène à la réalité. Draco s'est levé et il a déjà pris sa cape sur le dossier du fauteuil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" je lui demande.

"Ca ne se voit pas? Je m'en vais."

"Pourquoi?"

Question stupide...

"Visiblement tu n'as rien à me dire, alors plutôt que de perdre mon temps, je préfère m'en aller." répond-t-il d'un ton neutre qui ne lui va plus depuis des années.

Ce ton me fait mal... C'est comme s'il me détestait à nouveau.

Je me lève aussi et me place face à lui avec cette impression diffuse de rejouer une scène, celle d'il y a deux semaines, celle qui m'a fait le perdre...

"Reste..."

Je suis presque étonné d'entendre une supplique dans ma voix. Mais la réaction de Draco me stupéfie par contre...

Ses joues s'empourprent de colère et ses yeux gris se mettent à me lancer des éclairs haineux.

"Rester ? Mais pourquoi faire, Potter ? Pour que je te prouve que je suis le roi de la baise, pour que je te suce ? Dis moi pourquoi je devrais rester avec un enfoiré qui n'aime de moi que mon cul et le fait de pouvoir s'envoyer Draco Malfoy!"

Chacun de ses mots est rempli de douleur, celle qui le fait pleurer depuis deux semaines, depuis ce soir là... Celle qui même maintenant, alors qu'il est debout face à moi, fait couler ses larmes...

J'en veux à Nott de lui avoir dit tout ça, j'en veux à ces soirées qui l'éloignent trop de moi... Je m'en veux pour tout le reste.

Ma voix est rauque lorsque enfin je parle.

"J'ai essayé de te parler quand j'ai su pourquoi tu m'avais quitté. Je voulais te voir, t'expliquer que moi aussi j'ai mes moyens de relâcher la pression... Mes quarts d'heures "langue de pute" à moi. Simplement je me défoule sur ces articles qui te salissent Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de cette façon, mais ça me fait tellement de mal de voir qu'après deux ans, ils ne se sont toujours pas calmés."

Mes mots ont l'air de l'avoir un peu calmé, il n'affiche plus qu'un air septique.

Je continue sur ma lancée...

"... Parce que je voudrais que tout le monde te voie comme moi je te vois, Draco. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle."

Il soupire.

"Je me fiche totalement de ce que les gens peuvent dire de moi, par contre ça m'a fait mal quand j'ai su que toi aussi tu t'y mettais. Même si c'était pour rire, même si tu ne le pensais pas, ça m'a fait mal."

"Je sais..." je murmure. « Je sais tout ça… Mais toi, tu sais à quel point tu m'as blessé en accordant plus de foi à des paroles rapportées par tes amis qu'à moi ? Je sais que ce sont tes amis, mais après deux ans de vie commune tu aurais tout de même pu me demander des explications. »

« Putain Potter ! Tu crois que j'avais la tête à ça ? Te demander des explications sur un truc pareil ! » S'exclame-t-il. Il est encore énervé mais j'entends une certaine lassitude dans sa voix. « Et puis j'ai confiance en mes amis, ils ne m'ont jamais rien caché. » termine-t-il en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Je trouve qu'il exagère un peu, à l'entendre il faudrait leur élever un autel et déposer des offrandes à leurs pieds à ces langues de vipères !

« Peut-être, mais ils ne peuvent pas me voir, avoue que l'occasion était trop belle ! » je rétorque.

« Non ! Ils ne feraient jamais ce genre de plan. »

Il a affirmé cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs sans Pansy, je crois que tu aurais poireauté toute la nuit au milieu de tes bougies. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, un peu tendu mais plus gêné comme au début. Il ne fait cependant pas un geste pour essuyer les perles salées qui ont coulé le long de ses joues. Et moi je ne peux que tenter d'enregistrer ses dernières paroles… Parkinson l'aurait forcé à venir ce soir ? Ainsi elle ne serait pas la sale peste que je croyais ?

"On est pathétiques." dit Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

Je souris un peu malgré moi, il a toujours eu ce talent de mettre les mots justes sur toutes les situations.

"Ouais." je confirme en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

"Comment en est-on arrivés là?" demande-t-il d'une voix songeuse, et je sais qu'il ne parle pas que de ce soir…

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'à force d'éviter de se parler de certains sujets on s'est un peu éloignés. Je sais que tu souffres de l'absence de tes parents, donc je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler d'eux. Je sais ce qui te fait souffrir et je ne veux pas en rajouter en te faisant ressortir tout ça."

Il lève vers moi un regard surpris.

"Peut-être au contraire que ça me ferait du bien d'en parler avec toi... Tu aimes me parler de ta famille, non?"

"Si, bien sûr..."

"Il n'y a aucune différence, Harry... Je veux dire, dans un couple il y aura des sujets de discorde mais ce n'est pas en les évitant que l'on pourra continuer à s'entendre. Tu te montre toujours très ouvert avec de parfaits étrangers mais moi je me confronte à un silence pesant, ou à des mots creux. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de briser ce mur tout seul."

Il a raison.

Tellement raison...

"Il faudrait sans doute qu'on se confie l'un à l'autre plus souvent... " Je dis sans même réfléchir.

"Si je décide de revenir, oui, ce sera une nécessité."

Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié qu'il m'avait plaqué...

Mais je sens qu'il attend que je le retienne, je sens que je peux le faire, ce n'est pas si difficile après tout... Et si pour une fois je faisais le premier pas?

Dans une sorte d'état second je franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparent, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, juste ce que je dois faire...

Avec douceur je lui prends sa cape qu'il serrait contre lui en un geste défensif et je la repose sur le dossier du fauteuil. Puis toujours lentement je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, je souris presque en le sentant frissonner, et je l'attire contre moi.

Simplement nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, sa chaleur m'a manqué, son parfum subtil aussi, un mélange d'épices, d'effluves de potions et de lui. J'aime cette odeur. Sa respiration sur ma joue aussi, chaude et douce, légèrement hachée parce qu'il fait des efforts afin de se contenir...

Il est mon monde...

Et avec cette réalisation, ils viennent seuls...

"Je t'aime."

A peine ai-je murmuré ces mots, ses barrières lâchent et ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de moi.

"Je t'aime aussi, Ducon." me répond-t-il.

Je ne suis même pas vexé, après tout c'est Draco Malfoy, une gentillesse, une vexation... Je ne crois pas pouvoir le changer, et même si je le pouvais, je ne le voudrais pas. Il est horripilant mais ça fait partie de lui.

Et comme lors de cette première fois, il y a deux ans, il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je serais incapable de vous dire à quel point un baiser de Draco peut vous remuer jusqu'aux tripes, je ne sais pas comment il fait, c'est un mélange de pudeur et d'indécence, sa façon de caresse ma bouche avec la sienne, la science avec laquelle il mordille ma lèvre inférieure, la sensualité de sa langue dansant avec la mienne...

Je pourrais passer des heures simplement à l'embrasser, il peut me faire voir les étoiles ainsi...

Peut-être est-ce parce que je l'aime que chacune de ses caresses m'émeut à ce point, c'est comme si la grâce me touchait à chaque fois...

Nous restons longtemps ainsi, debout au milieu du salon, entourés par les bougies, indifférents au monde extérieur, juste captivés par notre communion, perdus dans ce baiser d'une douceur incroyable.

Ce soir nous ne ferons pas l'amour, je pense même que Draco ne restera pas dormir ici...

Mais je sais qu'il reviendra.

Je ferai tout pour cela.

**oOoOoOo**

Certaines personnes disent qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps…

J'ai essuyé une grosse tempête sentimentale qui m'a forcé à revoir pas mal de choses dans ma vie, à m'analyser, à évoluer.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que Draco et moi vivons séparément. Nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, mais d'un commun accord nous avons décidé d'attendre un peu avant de revenir à la vie commune. Dis comme ça, c'est un peu étrange mais voyez vous, après avoir parlé plusieurs fois de ce qui n'allait pas entre nous (outre ce problème de ragots...) nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que notre couple avait besoin d'un second souffle.

Bien entendu ça n'a pas été facile, ses amis ont été très choqués d'apprendre que finalement je n'étais pas un si grand connard que ça et que ce que j'avais dit avait été pris hors contexte, cependant, Théodore Nott s'est excusé auprès de Draco pour avoir « mal interprété » mes paroles. Bon, je ne vais pas faire le difficile, il s'est déjà excusé. Et puis je ne m'attendais pas aux grandes effusions venant de lui, parce que s'il adore Draco, je n'oublie pas que ma personne l'insupporte au plus haut point. Il en est de même avec Parkinson, Zabini et les autres mais au vu des évènements de ces dernières semaines, il semblerait que le bonheur de Draco ait plus d'importance que le leur (et je crois qu'ils seraient ravis de me voir loin, très loin de Draco, et de préférence sans vie, si c'est dire leur dévotion amicale…)

De mon côté, Ron a un peu fait la tête mais il a été ravi de voir que j'allais mieux, il m'a sorti une bordée de jurons que je ne connaissais même pas et s'est fait frapper par Hermione qui justement venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle ne supporte pas la vulgarité gratuite...

Les journaux nous ont une fois de plus mis en première page, Draco en a pris pour son grade, j'ai été élevé au rang de martyr de l'amour, mais cette fois, au lieu de tout prendre sur moi, je me suis ouvert à Draco. Et cette fois il en a ri avec moi.

Ma relation avec Draco est repartie depuis sa base, à ma grande frustration, j'ai du me retenir un moment avant qu'il se décide à me faire à nouveau l'amour, ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Il m'a dit que dans un couple, il n'y avait pas que le sexe qui comptait, et qu'il voulait avant tout qu'on mette à plat tout ce qu'il y avait à mettre à plat entre nous... Bon j'avoue qu'il a ramé un moment avant de me faire avouer certaines choses comme mon profond respect pour Rogue (d'ailleurs il ne s'en est pas encore remis, il faut dire que l'aveu était de taille) ainsi que mon désir de connaître son enfance.

De son côté il m'a avoué avoir conservé le Manoir Malfoy, je le comprends, j'aurais bien aimé avoir la maison de mes parents... Il m'a également avoué m'avoir souvent trouvé odieux à son encontre, il n'avait pas tort...

Nous consacrons désormais une soirée par semaine à parler ensemble, c'est une sorte de thérapie, un peu comme ses soirées du jeudi, ou mes conversations avec Ron. Il n'y a pas de jour précis, pas de rendez vous, on n'a donné aucune étiquette à ces moments, nous parlons et c'est tout.

En bref, nous avons réussi à remettre tous les compteurs à zéro, ce qui est un grand pas en avant pour notre couple, et nous réussissons à nous parler à coeur ouvert. J'en veux toujours à Nott pour avoir fait du mal à Draco en lui racontant cette histoire, car connaissant ma tendre moitié, il aurait aussi bien pu m'émasculer à vif... Mais finalement je crois que c'était un mal pour un bien, je me sens tellement mieux à présent...

Draco aussi je crois...

Tiens, il se réveille, je devrais sans doute vous raconter ce que je compte lui faire dans les deux heures à venir, mais je préfère vous laisser imaginer, c'est tellement mieux...

**Fin**

Nous espérons que cette histoire vous aura plu. Bisous à tous !


End file.
